Naruto son of The EarthWarder
by Astol
Summary: what would happen if Naruto was raised by Neltharion? AU bloodline!strong!dragon!Naruto NarutoxHinata some bashing at the beginning.
1. prologue

Astol: hey guys it seems that I exaggerated a little in the last notice because while will take time for me to find new ideas for purple dragon of zero I may start other stories .

Naruto son the Earth Warder: Chapter 1

_Heaven-Kami's Palace_

Kami sighed doing her paperwork; yes even the goddess creator of heaven and Earth herself does not escape this torture. Suddenly the door of her office was open revealing a goddess with a similar appearance except that she has black hair crimson eyes with black sclera when Kami had pure white hair and sky blue pupil-less eyes; both of them were the most gorgeous woman that you could imagine.

"What is it about Yami?" asked Kami not even lifting her eyes from the paperwork on her desk.

"It's about the kid he was beaten to near death once again!" Replied Yami anger visible in her eyes**"WHAT?! You must be kidding the last time was just two days ago and those pathetic villagers did it again!"** now Kami was down right pissed **"if they don't stop at this rate he will be dead before even being an adult! Normally I wouldn't interfere directly with the inferior plane of existence but this the last straw!"** screamed Kami.

"Let me take care of this sister. I have plan and a good one!" offered Yami with a sadistic grin that promised nothing but pain and horror. "Okay but try to not do too much damage." Answered Kami; uneasy about her sister's grin.

"Do not worry sis I just need a certain Black dragon" Yami's grin grown wider as realization hit her sister, because there is only one Black dragon that she could think of.

"You mean Deathwing!? Are you batshit crazy! I want a protection for Naruto not the fucking Apocalypse! So it's a no! He will stay dead" exclaimed Kami.

"But sis we could put him in Naruto's seal! After all Naruto do have a bloodline that could rid him of the taint of the Old Gods" added Yami not ready to give up her plan.

"You talk about the Koton (Light release)? You know this just one face of the coin, the other face being the Anton (Darkness Release) which could make him easy to corrupt. I do not like the idea to gamble like this with the world's destiny." replied Kami.

"Trust me all I have to do is to seal off the Anton until the time is right. Like this we will be sure it is Light elemental chakra that will go through the seal." explained Yami not ready to give up her plan.

Kami was glaring at her sister who knew it was her infamous 'It better work or else you will feel my wrath' death glare that no other could be compared to in the whole universe. Now Yami was shaking and laughing nervously not knowing what her sister

Would do to her if she failed "Do-do not worry Sis it will be perfect as Divinely possible" she said before disappearing into the shadows

_In Konoha's hospital inside of Naruto's room_

Yami appeared out of the shadows and was now leaning over Naruto. She took a look at the seal 'yup definitely Shini-oniichan's work' she thought as she start modifying the seal to lock away the Anton and at the same time awakening the Koton. Once she finished she start chanting something as quietly as possible to no attract unwanted attention, suddenly an orb of light appeared in her hand; it was obviously a soul. She put it inside of the seal which start glowing brightly; she flinched at the golden light. Being the goddess of darkness gave her a strong dislike to holy light, but she smiled because her plan had worked! The soul of the unmaker of world was purified and was in the seal with all of its power.

_Inside of the seal_

'Where am I?' thought Neltharion seeing that he was in some kind sewer. He looked at the water and what he saw made him froze. He saw the reflection of his humanoid form, but what troubled him was he looked far different from what he expected. He no longer has his metal jaw and his skin was no longer gray, his scars also were absent his rock like armor has been replaced by a red and black robe. He looked like his former self before he used the demon soul..

Suddenly he start to realize that he could think without hearing any whisper, and he was calm something he has not experienced for very long time, before he would always feel hatred or wrath. But he remembered being killed in his last fight against the other dragon aspects and their allies. "Is this the after life" he wondered aloud.

**"No it is not! And you better explain your presence here intruder!"** answered a booming voice.

Neltharion looked around him to see that the voice belonged to a giant nine tailed fox imprisoned inside of a cage which doors were kept closed by piece of paper with rune that the black wyrm has never seen before, to him it looked a bit like the pandaren's written language but more complex in design and with thinner line . "I don't know how I ended here, but my name is Neltharion. And I would like to know who you are and where I am." Replied Neltharion not adding any of his titles because some such as 'ruler of the black dragonflight' are now meaningless since the flight must have been wiped out, and the others such as 'aspect of death' are unwanted.

**"I am called the Kyuubi no kitsune by the humans, but it is just my title and you are too powerful to be a human so you may call me by my real name Kurama. As for where we are; well we are inside of the seal created by the death god Shinigami to hold me inside of my new jinchūriki" **explained Kurama

"Two more question, what is a jinchūriki and why are you sealed?" questioned Neltharion not really liking the situation he is in.

**"A jinchūriki is the name for a human who has a Bijū like me sealed inside of him. And I have been sealed because a man used his power to force me attack the village of Konoha who's leader the fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to summon Shinigami and seal me in his son." **Kurama said obviously still angry about the events of the night of his sealing.

"I see …"Neltharion looked at the fox who was seemingly pondering about something "is there something else that you want to tell me Kurama?"

**"Yes I think I know how and why you are here." **said Kurama

"Really?"

**"Yes, before you end up here I felt Yami's presence. She may have been sent by Kami .I always felt that these two had their eyes on Naruto for some reason; they must have summoned you to protect him. But if that so why did they put you in the seal?" **wondered Kurama

"Yami? Kami? Who are they?" inquired the now confused dragon.

**"Yami is the goddess of Darkness, Chaos and ruler of Hell. And Kami is the creator, the goddess of Light, Order and ruler of Earth and Heaven" **explained Kurama

'Why? Why would two goddesses choose me to protect this child? Maybe it is because he has a great destiny ahead of him, but still why me I am not someone you would trust with such purpose, not after what I have done. May be it is a chance to atone for my sins.' pondered the Earth-Warder. 'But how am I supposed to protect him while I'm sealed!' Neltharion sighed it will take a lot of time for him to figure out everything and to adapt.

end

Astol: Well I hope you enjoyed it! you can wait for a lot of civilian bashing in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Astol: hey guys here's the knew update! if you want to see the model I used to describe Neltharion's human form look at my profile. and I also had a change of idea so there will be no Kakashi bashing in the story, if there is it will because I had to.

Naruto son the Earth Warder chapter 2

The days were going quietly as Neltharion learn more and more of the new world he was in. he was surprised when he first leaned that the chakra used by those human called ninja was mix of mana and chi giving them a large array of abilities, but the most interesting were those bloodline, hereditary power that could take many form, from fusion of two element to create a new one to an eye with special ability such as the Byakugan or the Sharingan.

Neltharion did also find a way to connect his senses to Naruto's so he could at least see and hear what happened outside of the seal. He was pained by the fact that most villagers were either ignoring the child or sending him hateful glares, then pain became anger when the kid was mistreated and called 'demon' as if he was the Kyuubi himself, because over the three years he has been sealed inside of him the black wyrm has started to grow attached to the blond like a father to his son. He would warn Naruto about poisoned food or people that he should not trust; the blond didn't mind his voice in his head since he thought it was some sort of guardian angel.

If most of villagers hated Naruto, some of the late fourth Hokage and his wife's friends were doing everything they could to help him, even if the civilian council was doing all it could prevent them from doing anything in favour of Naruto such as adopting him; It was mostly the clan heads, the Hokage, Kakashi and other ANBUs and ninjas who were assigned to protect the boy.

Today was October 10th the date of Naruto's birthday and the defeat of the Kyuubi and it was precisely on that day during the Kyuubi festival that the pain and anger was the strongest for the villager because they remembered everything that they did lose to the fox demon. Naruto that night was running back to the apartment complex where he live hoping to be safe from the villagers who would try once again to kill him because they were blind enough to think that he was the Kyuubi's human form "There it is!" called a villager "catch it! Kill the demon!" "Let's finish what the Yondaime has started" shrieked the other villagers and ninjas forming the mob, which started to chase after the poor nine year old boy who was now running for his life.

Hinata who was there because she did not see the blond at the festival and was looking for him saw everything; she was now running back to her father to ask for help hoping to make it in time.

_Inside of the seal_

"**DAMN IT! **Naruto is in danger, and I am trapped in this damned seal!" screamed Neltharion out of anger and frustration of being unable to do anything.

**"You better get used to it there is nothing we can do as long as we are in that seal." **said Kurama just as frustrated.

"Really! Well I'm not going to just stand here and wait until Naruto get killed!" replied the Earth-Warder who was now building up a lot of power trying to break out of the seal.

**"Stop it! If you continue like that the seal will crumble and it will kill Naruto!" **shrieked Kurama.

"Damn it! There must be something that can be done!" shouted Neltharion.

_Heaven – Kami's palace _

Kami and Yami were watching what was happening on a screen, and Kami was down right pissed "You said that everything would be and I quote 'Perfect as divinely possible'! But Naruto is going to get killed and Neltharion is trapped in the seal!" Kami yelled at Yami. With her 'now you will feel my wrath' glare on Kami took out a whip with rope made of lightning "Wait sis-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the scream of terror and pain of Yami echoed through the Heavens, Earth, and Hell. "Now I have to correct your mistakes!" said Kami as she snapped her fingers at the screen as it start to shine brightly.

_In Konoha (with Naruto)_

Naruto was on the floor bleeding and crying 'why? Why are they doing that to me? What did I ever do to them?' he thought before he passes out.

"It is time to go back to hell monster!" yelled a Chūnin who raised his kunai ready to kill Naruto. Suddenly the seal on Naruto's stomach started to shine blinding everyone. When the light was bearable again the Chūnin tried to finish what he began, but he felt a hand grab his wrist, he looked around to see that the hand belonged to a man with long black hair and short beard dressed in a strange red and black robe, he was at least 7 ft tall but the most surprising feature were his eyes; Two eyes glowing as if ablaze.

**"Begone human trash!" **he said in a definitely not human voice, before casting a fireball spell at the stunned ninja who was burned into ashes.

The now terrified mob scattered in the streets screaming about "the demon being free and ready to destroy the village".

As the place was no longer crowded by the mob Neltharion could see a group of four ninja and a child. He recognized them as:

Hiashi Hyūga he remember him being the head of clan who helped Naruto a few times and his daughter Hinata Hyūga who was one of the few friends Naruto has,

Tsume Inuzuka her clan has helped Naruto a few time as well. And the neko and Inu ANBU, their real names are Yugao and Kakashi; Neltharion knew it because Naruto was always calling them by their real names and saw them as older siblings.

"What were you doing?! Is it normal in this village that there is no one to protect a child?" Neltharion asked the two ANBU barely controlling his anger while picking Naruto up.

"Sorry we were sent on a mission; we just came back. Thanks for saving Naruto, but who are you?" said Kakashi suspicious of the unknown man in front of him.

"My name is Neltharion and I'm not from this village. I will take care of Naruto and bring him to the hospital" stated Neltharion.

"We would like to go with you" said Kakashi and Yugao, at this the black dragon just nodded.

_At Konoha's hospital_

Once Neltharion, Kakashi and Yugao arrived at the reception of the hospital Kakashi asked for the doctor Eboshi who was the only person he really trusted in the hospital aside from a few nurses. "The doctor Eboshi? Of course just wai- What is that thing doing here?! Get out and take it with you!" shrieked the nurse when she saw Naruto. 'Is there any one who is not a hateful moron in this village!?' thought a down right pissed Neltharion ready to burn the nurse into ashes. "What is happening here? Do I need to remind someone that we are in a fucking hospital?!" Swore a woman "doctor Eboshi!" gasped the nurse. "Kakashi are you responsible for this commotion?" asked the doctor Eboshi who was a young woman who looked no older than twenty five with emerald green eyes and long sky blue hair. She wore a white coat and had a Konoha Hitai-ate tied around her neck .Eboshi was known to be the only disciple of Tsunade the slug princess of Konoha and everyone know she has same temper as her master.

"No it is the nurse fault she refuse to help Naruto!" replied Yugao. At this Eboshi sent a death-glare at the said nurse before looking at the bloody form of Naruto who was in the arm of a worried man that she has never seen before in the village; then she snarled at the nurse "You! pack your thing! You're fired!" the nurse was about reply when Eboshi added "shut up! You took an oath to help _**all **_the patients that would come here and you broke it! I have no place in my hospital for trash such as you! Now get out of my sight you're making me sick!" the nurse knowing to argue with her was useless simply did as she was told.

"Well bring Naruto over here" she said pointing at a room Neltharion complied and put Naruto on the bed inside of the room "Yugao if I remember well you received a medic-nin formation" the neko ANBU nodded "so I would like you to help me." Yugao did as she was told and start to heal Naruto with the **Shōsen Jutsu** (mystical palm) just as Eboshi did. By the end Naruto was fully healed and just had a few bandages.

"So he will be alright?" Neltharion asked with genuine concern.

Eboshi replied with a smile happy that someone else cared about Naruto "Yes I would keep him three days, but with his healing factor he should be able to quit the hospital tomorrow."

"Thank you very much." Then the dragon aspect looked at Kakashi and Yugao "could one of you guide me to the Hokage"

"Kakashi will do it I would like to stay here in case any nurse or villager would try something stupid" said Yugao. Kakashi put a hand on Neltharion's shoulder, and made a one handed sign for the **Shunshin no jutsu** and both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Hokage's Tower - Hokage's office_

Neltharion and Kakashi appeared in front of the door to the Hokage's office. "Thank you. I need to discuss privately with the Hokage so please wait outside," said the Neltharion to Kakashi who just nodded.

Inside of the office the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was filling out his paper work, a lot of it! "Hello sir I do not remember ever seeing you the village before, who might you be? and what do you need " asked Hiruzen curious about the unknown man in front of him. Neltharion explained everything that did happen and how he saved Naruto who has been injured. "You have my thanks for saving Naruto he is like grandson to me. I really should take other measure to protect." Said Hiruzen letting out a long sigh.

"You could let me adopt him because; after tonight's demonstration I doubt that the villagers would try anything against Naruto while I am near him." Offered the Earth-Warder.

"Yes I agree that you are powerful too powerful to be human. What are you?" asked Hiruzen suspicious about Neltharion, who from what he sensed was at least four or five times more powerful than the Kyuubi, and maybe even more.

"You are a sensor? I suppose they do not call you the Professor for nothing." Said a surprised but still very collected Neltharion" Yes I am not human I'm Neltharion The Earth-Warder; I am a black dragon"

At This declaration the Sandaime nearly had a heart attack, because the one in front of him was a creature that he thought was nothing but myth." Well at least I can say that you genuinely care for Naruto, so I will trust you" said the Sandaime "here is the paper for Naruto's adoption all you have to do is to sign it" Neltharion signed the paper and handed it back to the Hokage who stamped it.

"Now it's done, Naruto is officially your son, one more thing here are the keys of Naruto's biological parents' estate and the access to the heritage" said Hiruzen handing a scroll to Neltharion.

"Wouldn't that be a dead give away about who were his parents" asked the black Wyrm.

"Yes maybe, but it would be nothing but sheer madness to try to do anything to Naruto now that he has you. And there is one more thing; Minato wanted to start a clan so he instated a seat on the shinobi council that should belong to Naruto, but his too young to claim it; so I would like you to become a shinobi of Konoha and take this seat as Naruto's father." explained Sarutobi.

"I accept to occupy this seat until Naruto is ready to take it" answered Neltharion.

"Good. ANBU!" called Hiruzen as a ninja came out of the shadows "gather the shinobi council!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" replied the ANBU before disappearing in puff of smoke.

"Come with me, we will have to present you to the council Neltharion-san" said before exiting the room followed by the Dragon aspect and soon too be new councillor.

_Hokage's Tower - Council chamber_

When the _whole_ council was gathered inside of the chamber Hiruzen voiced his displeasure "Can someone tell me why the _Civilian_ council is here? I only asked for the _shinobi_ council's presence,"

"Hokage-sama the civilian council does have the right to be here, after all we have the right of being informed of any announcement you make" shrieked a pink haired Banshee (I let you guess who it is).

"Not when it's a shinobi matter _councillor_ Haruno, but you would have known sooner or later so it doesn't matter. Councillors here is the new member of the shinobi council: Neltharion Uzumaki-Namikaze who adopted Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who is as all the shinobi council already know the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze who-"At his moment Hiruzen was rudely interrupted by the councillor Haruno who start to shriek once again

"Liar! " the whole civilian council roared in agreement "There is no way for that this demo-"but she was stopped dead in her rant by fire ball flying close to her head before slamming in the whole behind making it explode. She was about to resume when she felt an insanely strong killing intent, that KI was so much to bear that most of civilian council fainted while all of them even the pink howler monkey, soiled their pants. **"Do not ever insult my son in front of me you wretched banshee!"** said Neltharion making the council chamber silent.

This produced some reaction on the shinobi side of the council:

"AHAHAHAH! Serve them well! But the smell is really nasty!" barked out Tsume Inuzuka

"How troublesome…." mumbled Shikkaku Nara

Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi were silent

"Well it was impressive." Said Hiashi Hyūga

"Indeed…." Stated Shibi Aburame trying to remain as calm as possible but the spike of KI had disturbed his hive.

And well Fugaku Uchiha did what an Uchiha is the best at: brooding.

'I feel that somehow the headache that I have is the first of many' thought the old Hokage as he sighed 'I should really think about someone to replace me.'

End of the Chapter 2

Astol:that's all for now I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2

**Astol:hello guys I'm back with new chapter**

**Son of the ****Earth warder****: Chapter 3**

_Konoha's hospital _

The next morning Neltharion came to the hospital to take Naruto home but there was something unexpected…

"Neltharion-san!" shouted an obviously alarmed Yugao.

"What's it? Did something happen to Naruto?" asked Neltharion now worried that something serious did happen to his now adopted son.

"Yes! It does not seem to be much but it's really strange!" replied the nervous ANBU.

At these words the worried Wyrm dashed to Naruto's room. Once inside of the room he was relieved and surprised at the same time, relieved because it was nothing serious, but surprised because of what he saw.

On the bed was Naruto chatting with Kakashi, but Naruto was now different: his hair are now black still spiky but no longer blonde, and his eyes once sapphire blue were now crimson. The boy turned his head to see who entered the room to see it was a man who seemed familiar, but he could not remember how he met him or who he is. "Hello Neltharion-san, I see you came to take your son home." Said Kakashi happy that Naruto has now a family. "What! You are my father?!" shouted Naruto with hope in the eyes.

"Yes, my name is Neltharion; I adopted you yesterday" At this point Naruto was now crying tears of joy, the first since very long time.

"Neltharion-otousan!" was all that the aspect did hear before being tackled to ground by his son who has jumped out of the hospital bed faster than he could see.

"Well, well what do I have here a touching moment between a father and his son." Eboshi said obviously amused as she entered the room.

"Yup something likes that. Now give your dad some room to breath death-hugger" said Yugao just as amused.

"Thank you Yugao-san. Is there anyone in Konoha who doesn't now about me being Naruto's father?" said Neltharion with a small smile as he got up and picked Naruto up because the child was not going to let go of him any time soon.

"With all the noise the civilian council made about it? Not a chance!" exclaimed a laughing Eboshi as every one laughed.

While everyone was laughing; Neltharion started to check Naruto for anything that would explain the sudden changes. Then the black aspect found something that astonished him: the boy in his arm was no longer human! It was a black dragon in human form! Neltharion thought really hard and he understood how it did happen. 'It must have happened when I tried to get out of the seal .I flooded Naruto's whole body with my power, and his body must have tried to adapt when it mixed with his chakra!'

"Well Naruto we should go home I think."

"Okay!" cheered Naruto too eager to get out of the hospital, because if before it never bothered him; the scent of medicine in the air was now unbearable. He didn't know why the smell was so strong all of a sudden, but he absolutely wanted to get out.

Once outside of the hospital Naruto recognized someone and called out to her "Hinata!" said girl who was with her father turned her head .She saw a boy that looked and sounded like Naruto but had black hair and red eyes.

"Who-who are you? Na-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered in surprise seeing the whisker mark on the boy cheeks.

"Yup! I know I look a little different." said Naruto laughing nervously because he didn't knew how to explain it.

"Yes, Naruto look very different. How come?" inquired Hiashi very suspicious.

Naruto started to panic 'quick! Say something! Anything!'

"It's just side effect of the jutsu that I used to transfer my bloodline to him." Lied Neltharion; winking at his son discretely.

"I see, but what kind of bloodline is it?" asked Hiashi still suspicious.

"It's a strong elemental type bloodline that allow the use of fire, earth and magma without hand signs but it is only half of it since I can also turn into a dragon." Explained Neltharion.

"Really impressive I've heard of many bloodlines, but this one is definitely unique." stated Hiashi finally convinced.

"Whoa Naruto-kun can- can you turn into a dragon?" asked an obviously curious and excited Hinata.

"Yes but I'll do it tomorrow at the academy; the others are so going to be jealous!" snickered Naruto.

"Well I think it is time to go back home, you have a lot of training to do Hinata" said Hiashi.

"Yes otou-sama, goodbye Naruto-kun. See you at the academy tomorrow." She said

Before following her father.

"It makes me think that I should start your training. Let's say tomorrow after the academy. But tell me how you know how to turn into a dragon." Inquired Neltharion

"It's Kurama-oniisan who explained everything too me while I was unconscious"

_Flashback _

"Where am I?" Naruto was confused. After being beaten he woke up in what looked like a sewer with a cage which door was kept closed by a paper with the kanji for seal.

**"You might call this place your mindscape or your inner world."** Now Naruto was scared, he took a good look at the cage and saw…"K-Kyuubi!"

**"Yes flesh bag it's me the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune HAHAHAHA! But more seriously we have to talk kit." **said the fox.

Naruto was afraid but not surprised because he was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack, and if you add to the mix the names he was called by the villager, and their hatred; it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together.

"What do you want to tell me?" asked Naruto curious about what the fox have to say.

**"Well Kit, you see I have two things to reveal to you, because I feel that soon a lot of thing will happen."**

"Really… wait I knowyour voice…It's you who taught me how to do those awesome pranks! Kyuubi-oniisan!" exclaimed Naruto as he climbed on Kyuubi's head .

**"Guilty as charged! But call Kurama that's my real name." **Said Kurama with huge foxy grin.

**"But to go back to the main topic; the first thing that I want talk to you about is your bloodline…" **began Kurama before being interrupted by excited child.

"I have a bloodline! That's so cool!" cheered Naruto.

**"Yes you do! Now listen carefully! It is a two part elemental bloodline like Terumi clan's. The first par is the Kōton or light release, ****with**** that one you will be able to create strong chakra barriers, heal wounds faster and more efficiently than any standard medic-nin can, and use piercing attack with extreme precision. The other part is the Anton or darkness release." **Suddenly a sadistic grin spread on Kurama's muzzle **" with that one you will be able use mass destruction attacks and afflict your opponents with various effects from paralysis to unbearable pain, but for some reason it's sealed." **

"Whoa! So cool!" exclaimed Naruto.

**"And this is not everything. There was someone else in there before I don't Know where he is now, but when the stupid villagers tried to kill you he flooded your body with his mana trying to break out of the seal, which triggered a lot of change in your body." **Explained Kurama

"What kind of change?" asked a confused Naruto.

**"You are now a dragon. And this mean you have control other earth, fire, and magma. If you want to turn into a dragon all you have to do is to draw in your mana, and focus on the idea." **stated the fox.

"So coooool!" cheered Naruto "But how do I use mana?"

**"Mana is what you call spiritual energy so all you have to do is not mixing it with the physical energy or chi, or else you will produce chakra."** Explained Kurama.

**"I also have to tell you who you parents were, but maybe you already guess one of them." Said the Kyuubi.**

"do you mean the fourth Hokage?" said Naruto.

**"Yes indeed. You are his carbon copy except for the whiskers. But you inherited your mother's clan name and personality, your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki; your bloodline came from her and her clan." **stated Kurama.

"The Uzumaki clan? The one that was destroyed during the second shinobi war?" inquired Naruto fearing the answer.

Kurama just nodded sadly. Naruto started to cry thinking he was all alone with no family left.

**"Hush kit I'm here. Me and someone else you shall meet soon."** Said Kurama while cradling Naruto with his tails.

_Flashback end_

"I see, so you entered your mindscape and I suppose you know why they hate you now." said the dragon aspect.

"Yes, but I will change their mind and show them what I'm made of!" cheered Naruto with passion burning in the eyes. At this Neltharion felt pride seeing that his now adopted son held no hatred.

_(The next morning) Namikaze-Uzumaki compound – Naruto's room _

"Naruto wake up!" Neltharion exclaimed.

"Please dad five more minutes!" groaned Naruto.

"Absolutely not you are going to be late!" scolded his father.

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto looking at his clock too see he didn't have much time left. Faster than anyone could see Naruto dashed to the bathroom, washed himself, put on his new cloths, and come out of the compound dashing for the Academy.

"Naruto! You are not going to be on time like this! Let me help you!" Neltharion shouted as he caught up to his son, grabbed his shoulder, did a one handed sign he learn from Kakashi for the Shunshin no jutsu, and both disappeared in swirl of flame.

_At the Academy_

The Students were getting inside of the building when a swirl of flame erupted out of nowhere leaving behind Neltharion who seemed perfectly fine, being proud of his success since he saw the jutsu just once and succeeded in using it, but Naruto….

"My head is spinning." Said Naruto before throwing up.

"Well Naruto I must leave, the Hokage and I still have a few things to fix" said before using the Shunshin again because it was practical than the teleportation since it was faster, although it did not reach quite as far.

"Yo! Naruto! I really thought you would be late again!" said Kiba who was one of Naruto's friends along with Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino.

"Well I'm here and I will show you, something cool!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes Hinata told us that you could turn into a dragon." Said Chouji while munching his chips as always.

"Yup! Now behold!" Naruto shouted as he transformed like Kurama taught him but the results was not exactly what he expected…

There he was a cute black whelp! This got two type of reaction: the boys were laughing their ass off, but the worst was the girl "KAWAI!" they were all after him trying to hug him; at least he could fly so they could not reach him. This continued until Iruka entered the classroom. "SILENCE! Damn brat!" he yelled using his infamous Big head jutsu to silence his class.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as every girl got to her seat. Once he turned back into a human and got to his sit at the back of the room with Hinata and Kiba.

Like everyday Iruka-sensei just did his usual boring lecture, but Naruto, Kiba and Hinata didn't even listen. They were chatting about Naruto's new abilities, of course Kiba was making fun of Naruto for being a whelp.

"Okay class this is all for today." Said Iruka.

"Well looks like it's time to go home." Said Naruto, but this time he was happy to say it because someone was waiting for him at home.

Once outside of the academy Naruto saw Neltharion waiting for him.

"Hello Naruto time to go back home and start the training (read torture)" said Neltharion with a sickly sweet smile. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder using the now named **fire shunshin**.

_Namikaze-Uzumaki compound - Training ground_

"So Naruto it's time help you first I have a jutsu to teach to you. It will be essential for your training: the Kage bunshin no jutsu." explained Neltharion

"bunshin! That's my worst jutsu I always overload it!" groaned Naruto.

"This jutsu require a lot of chakra, more than the bunshin no jutsu, and it is because you have more chakra than anyone in your class that you can not do the basic bunshin, but you should be able to that one with ease" added Neltharion

"Nice! But how did you get that jutsu?"

"Well the Hokage gave it to me too help you" said a nervous Neltharion (read "I copied it from the forbidden scroll, while the Hokage was talking with a **mirror image**")

After one hour Naruto had mastered the jutsu and created fifty clones. Neltharion created ten clones to take Naruto's clones to teach them how to use their dragon power, and some magic, and the use of the Kōton with the scroll of the Uzumaki clan that were part of Naruto's inheritance. The real Neltharion took the real Naruto for the physical training meaning: build up strength, speed and learn Taijutsu.

After two hour of intensive training, Naruto was exhausted and had a headache when he dispelled all the clones.

"Well looks like you progress fast the next years are going to be interesting" said Neltharion.

_(Three years later) Academy _

Today was the great day for Naruto and the others, the day of the graduation. They would become genin and get rid of Iruka's boring lectures and with some luck get rid of Sakura because this howler monkey started to get on Naruto's nerves.

Naruto was wearing his new cloths: blue ANBU style pants along with black ninja sandals, and a white sweatshirt with a black dragon on the back, and the Kanji for dragon on the front. Now he would have chosen an orange jump suit if his father didn't said 'Naruto you are my son, and I love you know… but no son of mine will wear this hideous thing' and Naruto knew better than to argue with his father.

Right now everything was going as planed; he had no problem with the written portion, and did a perfect score in shuriken and kunai portion which got him congratulations from his friends and a shriek "you cheated!" from the pink banshee who was silenced by a wave of killing intent from Naruto who said" Haruno don't you know how to control your voice and when shut your fucking trap? Stupid waste of flesh".

For the ninjutsu portion Naruto did the **kawarimi** and **henge no jutsu** and replaced the **bunshin** with the **kage bunshin**.

"Good Naruto here's your Hitai-ate your now genin of Konoha! Congratulation!" said Iruka giving the head band to Naruto who put it on immediately to excited to wait

"You can also do extra jutsu for more points an the title of rookie of the year" added Iruka gesturing to a target

"Okay!" replied Naruto "**Kōton: Tsukinukeru Hikari****" **Naruto extended his hand and ten beam of golden light shot from his palm piercing through the target and the wall behind reaching even outside of the building reaching the exterior Walls of the Academy.

Iruka was amazed "Well looks like you have the extra points."

"Yes Thanks Iruka-sensei!" cheered Naruto

But beside Iruka who was happy for Naruto, Mizuki was fuming 'damn it that brat was supposed to fail!' Mizuki was sure because the boy was doing nothing in class an has the worst marks in written test, he was the dead last 'I must change my plan'.

Naruto was about to exit the room when… "What was that jutsu dobe?" Naruto did not need to look to know who It was.

"That was my bloodline." Replied Naruto

"Stop lying dobe you have no bloodline. I saw Hinata doing something close to it, and I know hang out a lot with her" Naruto trained a lot with Hinata because her father let her down to train her sister Hanabi because he deemed her lost cause. So she was trained with Naruto by Neltharion who saw that she had a lot of potential to become a priest; so using what he knew of the priest magic he taught her, and on sheer instinct she recreated some spell from descriptions and was still training to improve and learn higher level spells. This dedication showed Hiashi what he needed to see to prove him that his daughter finally had the drive to be a true leader for the clan.

"Sorry teme but I really have bloodline, and what Hinata used is an attack called **Smite** that I taught her. While it's remotely close to my Kōton it's not the same thing." Naruto lied saying that he taught her the spell so the prick was not going to bother his father, who would most likely kill the emo.

"If that so you will have the honor to teach it to me" Sasuke said smugly

"No I will not. Hinata is my friend but you are nothing to me."

"How dare you refuse to teach me? An Uchiha elite!" ranted Sasuke not used to anyone refusing him what he desire

And as if the emo was not bad enough the monkey howler fan girl shrieked as well "Sasuke-kun is right you should be-" "**Silence****!"** Sakura who started her rant was interrupted and could no longer talk thanks to Hinata who just exited the room to see her friend getting berated by the banshee.

"Thanks Hinata let's get out of here. And you, your majesty emo-queen of the brooder you can kiss my ass… wait, I take that back since I'm sure you are gay!" said Naruto before grabbing Hinata's shoulder an doing an **Hikari shunshin** disappearing with the Hyūga heiress in flash of light leaving behind a fuming silenced banshee and a brooding Uchiha.

_In front of Hyūga compound _

"Thanks Hinata-chan for silencing the banshee, see you tomorrow, I hope we will be on the same team!" said Naruto

'He called me Hinata-chan, and he hope we will be on the same team!' thought Hinata before becoming red and fainting with a smile.

"Hinata-sama!" exclaimed the guard at the door who immediately took Hinata inside.

**'Well looks like she really likes you kit, from what she looks like I'm sure she will be a sexy bomb when all grown up.'** Said Kurama in Naruto's mind while giggling perversely and sending picture of what the adult Hinata that he imagine.

'Shut the fuck up! And stop that you ero-kitsune!' said Naruto through the mind link before cutting it and going back to the Namikaze compound.

_Namikaze-Uzumaki compound_

"Hello dad I'm back!" said Naruto seeing Neltharion sitting at the table. Neltharion was wearing his ninja gear: black ANBU style pants a black jōnin flak jacket with the kanji for dragon on the back. Yes the aspect has accepted to be a ninja of Konoha so he got the most dangerous mission as a one man team even if ANBU requested his help time to time, and even begged for him to join, but he refused stating he has a kid to raise and a seat on the council which gave him a lot of responsibilities.

"I see you have graduated congratulation! So here is a little gift to reward you." Said Neltharion handing a sword to Naruto.

The sword was beautiful it had a long curved blade with a red gem with the base of the blade (I know I suck at descriptions so look at my profile for pictures), but Naruto was confused by the metal it was different from anything he had ever seen, but then happiness took over him "Thank you otou-san!" and he glomped his father.

Once Neltharion was on his feet Naruto asked "Otou-san the metal of the sword it is not normal one?"

"You noticed, yes it is made of elementium a metal known to easily absorb and channel elemental forces, so you will be able to add tour chakra and mana two sword, try with fire." explained Neltharion who brought the metal from the elemental planes of this planet which ruled by the goddess of nature, Tozi. Naruto tried to add fire chakra and the blade was now blaze he was amazed.

"hey dad I almost forgot! I have something to show, look. Looks like you're becoming popular!" said Naruto while showing his father the bingo book. Yes he has now his one page at very beginning of the book:

**Name: Neltharion Namikaze-Uzumaki**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure**

**Nickname: Konoha no Kuroryu**

**Official Rank: jōnin**

**Level: S+**

**Bloodline: can turn into a giant dragon bigger than any summon**

**Wanted: dead in Iwagakure **

**Bounty: 60,000,000,000****両**

**Orders: avoid at any cost, never engage.**

"Well looks like I'm the sixty billion ryo dragon" joked Neltharion 'was that a joke! Those humans are rubbing off on me!' thought the annoyed Wyrm.

"That's so badass! Even Kakashi onii-san's bounty is only seventy five million ryo! And you're the very first S+ Level ninja meaning you are so powerful they to create a whole new level just for you!" Said Naruto with star in the eyes, at this the dragon sweatdropped.

*Knock* *Knock* someone was at the door "coming!" said Neltharion "hello Hinata. Why are you here it's late?" asked Neltharion

Hinata was wearing a light purple kimono and seemed nervous "We-well you see Namikaze-sama there's a party at the Hyūga clan compound an all the clan heirs who graduated and their parents are invited."

"Thanks we will come, just come in wait while we dress" said Neltharion with gentle smile

When they come out Neltharion was wearing a black kimono with a crimson Haori with the kanji for dragon written in black on the back, and Naruto wore a indigo kimono.

_Hyūga compound_

Once at the Hyūga compound Naruto and Hinata joined their friends

"Hey Naruto!" called out Kiba "I've seen your father's bounty in the bingo book that's quite impressive."

"Yup! And you know what will show you my dragon form to prove that I will be just as strong and badass!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh! Please you will just turn into a cute little whelp like last time!" mocked Kiba laughing at the boy's antics.

"I will show you!" Naruto turned into a dragon and was no longer a cute whelp but a big black drake!

"So what were you saying about the cute whelp!" said Naruto while playfully blowing smoke out of his nostril in Kiba's face.

"Okay okay you've grown a lot… so could you turn back before we have to explain why there is a dragon in the compound. Troublesome dragon." Said Shikamaru making everyone laugh. Meanwhile Neltharion encountered Eboshi who has been invited by Hitomi Hyūga, Hiashi's wife since she was a close friend. She wore a yellow kimono with sakura flower.

"Hello, looks like we meet again, but I have an idea would you like to play a little game with" said Eboshi with a devious smirk.

"Depends on what kind of game it is, but if it implies money counts me out" warned Neltharion knowing Eboshi's mentor addiction for gambling.

"No I'm not like Tsunade-sensei. It's just a simple game in which you must drink your partner under the table." This was Eboshi's vice, she love alcohol a little too much.

"No I don't drink." Said Neltharion as he starts to go elsewhere.

"Pftt coward! You're no real man!" said Eboshi.

At this Neltharion froze 'must resist! Damn pride!' he sat in front of Eboshi "brings it on!" Eboshi smirk and they started to drink, drink, and drink in the end both were drunk. As said the Japanese proverb _'First the man takes a drink, then the drink takes a drink, then the drink takes the man'_. At the end both Eboshi and Neltharion got back to the Namikaze compound. Naruto saw them going in the same room and thought 'I just hope that if they do it, they at list wont be too vocal ' suddenly he heard Kyuubi's giggle before his mind was flooded with picture Of Neltharion and Eboshi making out . Naruto cut the link again and go to bed and fell asleep but not before hearing Eboshi screaming obscenities about his father's size. 'This will leave sequels, a lot of sequels' he thought.

end

**Astol: I hope enjoyed it. and those who get the Trigun reference will get a cookie.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Astol:Hello guys and girls here is the new chapter ! ****do ********not** hesitate to tell me your suggestion about characters and the wow class that I should give them because I'm currently working on the idea of a monk Rock Lee.  


Naruto son the Earth Warder Chapter 3

_Namikaze-Uzumaki compound_

"Wake up Naruto!"

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes." okay dad!" he replied still hoping that his memories of the last night were just a nightmare, but when he entered the kitchen to see Eboshi drinking coffee 'damn it! It was real! Oh well I guess I will have to live with it. But really I don't understand how my father got drunk, I mean he is a dragon, I thought it would take more than those twenty cup of sake to make him drunk'.

"Hello Naru-kun" said Eboshi while massaging her head obviously having a hangover from last night's little game.

"You still have a hangover Eboshi-chan" said Neltharion with a smirk. Yes dragon had this advantage over human they do not have to experience the hangover due to some difference of metabolism.

"Oh excuse me mister everyone can't have the chance to be a dragon." she replied with smirk of her own.

Neltharion was surprised "Damn it! I was so drunk that I told you about me being a real dragon!" he exclaimed while face-palming.

"Nice otou-san, and since when it's _Eboshi-chan_ " snickered Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Well I could ask since when do you call the Hyūga heiress _Hinata-chan_." Replied his father with a smirk of his own as Naruto blushed. "Son, you still have a lot to learn because you're still a whelp to me." added Neltharion to tease his son.

"Hey I'm no longer a whelp! I'm a drake! And-" Naruto was about to continue his rant when Eboshi interrupted him "I'm sorry to interrupt you Naruto, but aren't you going to be late."

Naruto looked at the clock, and yes he was going to be late… again. Naruto quickly finished preparing himself and Shunshined to the academy.

* * *

_Ninja Academy_

Once in the room Naruto joined his friends, and immediately felt that Sakura and Sasuke were glaring at him he send some killing-intent at Sakura who returned at stalking Sasuke who was now heading his way.

"Hey dobe! Now you will teach me everything you know or else-"

"Or else what Sasuke those are clan secret so now out of my sight!" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah right, shut your fucking mouth for change emo-prick!" barked Kiba who had enough of the bastard who was always ordering everyone around.

"Troublesome, but Kiba is right; you really are getting on our nerves with your Uchiha superiority complex." Added Shikamaru, because the Uchiha was always bothering him and the other clan heir about their clan-jutsu, when he had no right of demanding such things.

"hn!" was the only thing the Uchiha heir replied before getting back to his seat seeing Iruka arrived. Everyone got his or her seat and Iruka did the traditional speech about the students being now ninja and their duty to protect Konohagakure.

"Well now that I've said everything, I will announce the rookie of the Year!" said Iruka

"this year's rookie is…Hinata Hyūga! Congratulation!" exclaimed Iruka

At this Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Ino Cheered while the others were applauding except Sasuke who was uninterested and his fan club that was angry and send heated glares at the Hyūga heiress, but the Killing-intent from her friends and being

bitted by Shino's kikaichū made them stop.

"Now for the team placement (skip team 1 to 6) Team 7 will be: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame led by Kakashi Hatake." This got three types reactions: Sakura cheered about true love, Sasuke muttered something that sounded like 'whatever', and Naruto and his friends were feeling sorry for Shino." Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" "YES!" cheered Naruto an Kiba as did a fist bump. "and Hinata Hyūga led by Kurenai Yūhi" "yes Hinata-chan your with us!' cheered Naruto as he hugged Hinata 'Naruto-kun is hugging me!' she thought before turning a shade red never seen before and fainting as usual.

"And Team 10 will be an Ino-Shika-Chou trio led by Asuma Sarutobi. your senseis should arrive soon, so just wait for them." said Iruka

"Well I hope you do have something to pass the time Shino because you and your Teammates are going to wait a lot!" said Naruto feeling sorry for his friend.

"WH-why is that?!" questioned Sakura.

"Because Kakashi-niisan is always at least two hours late when it's relatively important and three hours late when it's not." Stated Naruto smirking and laughing.

"Team 8 follow me." Said Kurenai who entered the room.

"Oh well good luck Shino, I think you will need it." said Kiba.

" Indeed." Stated Shino who seemed both bored and annoyed.

* * *

The newly formed team 8 followed Kurenai to the training ground was a rocky clearing, the rocks were big enough to hide ninjas so this training ground is used to train against ambushes… or to learn to make one. The team sat and Kurenai started to talk.

"So I think it's time for presentation: my name is Kurenai Yūhi my likes are genjutsu, my friend Anko and flowers, my dislikes includes perverts and traitors. my dream is to be the greatest genjutsu master. Now it's your turn do not forget to add your specialization if you have one." Said Kurenai with a warm smile.

"Okay, my turn! My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru" started Kiba as the puppy on his head gave a loud bark "I like dogs, my clan, and my friends; I dislike cats, arrogant prick, and those who hurt my friends, my dream is to become an ANBU an a respected leader for my clan. I specialize in my clan jutsu and tracking."

"My name is Hinata Hyūga, I like flower pressing, my friends and clan; I dislike those who treat others as worthless, and the separation between the main family and the branch family of my clan, my dream is to become a good clan leader and unify the Hyūga clan. My speciality is the Taijutsu of my family and healing"

"Well I suppose it's my turn." Said Naruto with a foxy grin "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I like pranks, dragons, my friends and my dad; I dislike traitors, all those who hurt my precious peoples, and prejudices. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage! My speciality is ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu and setting traps "said Naruto.

"Okay since we know each other a little better; I will now give you the final test to be genin" stated Kurenai.

"What?! But we already have passed the exam!" exclaimed Kiba

"That exam was to get rid of those who had no potential to become ninja" explained Kurenai.

"I knew it. What kind of test is it?" asked Naruto.

"Well-" Kurenai started to be interrupted by someone arriving on the training ground via Shunshin "Sorry Kurenai I'm late!" said a purple haired women with light brown eyes.

"Well you are not as late as Kakashi would have been in your place." Replied Kurenai

"Now team 8 your test will be to get the flag which is on the rock at the middle of this clearing, but you will have to get through me and Anko who is a Tokubetsu Jōnin of the Interrogation and Torture department and if one of you three is captured you fail. You have three hours. Any question?"

The three genin shook their head. They were obviously nervous at the idea to fight a jōnin and a Tokubetsu jōnin.

"Then let's start!" shouted Anko as Naruto, Hinata and Kiba went into hiding.

"So Naruto I suppose you do have a plan since you are smirking." Whispered Kiba

"Yup! Come near I will explain everything." Said Naruto as his smirk grew into his usual foxy grin. He explained his plan to Hinata and Kiba who nodded.

"Okay let's go!" said Hinata seriously and without stutter with a determined look on her face.

"I'm bored! when they will start to attack! I need my fun right now!" screamed Anko who had even summoned a giant snake to be ready.

"Stay calm Anko they will come I'm sure that by now they do have plan" said Kurenai ready for anything.

"Ha! Here they come!" said Anko as she saw silhouette coming out form behind a rock. It was Naruto in his drake form that was now flying just in front of them. Then he took a deep breath.

"Look out Anko he is going to spit fire!" shouted an alarmed Kurenai. But instead of fire it was a stream of black smoke that came out of Naruto's mouth covering the training ground with a thick black cloud.

"Damn it!" said Anko as she felt something passing beside her "Sen'eijashu" snake came out her sleeves wrapping around the one trying to pass near her.

"I have enough of that smoke" said Kurenai a she started to make hand signs "**Fūton: Daitoppa**" she created a sudden gust of wind that dispelled the smoke cloud to reveal that it was Kiba who got caught by Anko, and that Naruto was fighting the giant snake "wait if Kiba and Naruto are here then were is Hinata?" said Kurenai.

"Right here!" Kurenai turned her head to see Hinata spreading blood on paper which had a complex seal array drawn on it. Then the paper glowed and a similar array appeared around the rock on which was the flag. Suddenly spikes of rocks jutted out of the ground impaling the giant snake that disappeared in a plume of smoke, and forcing Kurenai and Anko to take their distance from the rock to dodge. Suddenly they felt the ground shaking before hearing the rock break and seeing Kiba coming out of the ground using the **Tsūga** catching the flag at the same time.

"Well seems like we pass the test!" said a smirking Kiba while waving the flag boastfully.

"Wait if you are here it means…" started Anko before seeing the '_Kiba_' that she caught disappearing in a puff of smoke to reveal it was Akamaru. At this Anko

Face-palmed "I was beaten by genins"

"Well it takes a lot of skill to combine ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu, doesn't it, Naruto. after all you specialize in traps" said Kurenai

"Yup! The plan was easy: me and Akamaru acting as a distraction while Kiba was under the ground setting the tags that I gave him around the flag to create an array, and Hinata was watching him with her Byakugan to know when to activate the array with the tag that I gave her. Because we had to get rid of the snake and force you to move away form the flag, or else Kiba would have been caught, because the snake could feel what was happening in underground, and we could not defeat jōnin level shinobi." Explained Naruto.

"It was a perfect plan just as perfect as your teamwork. Team 8 has passed the test with flying colours I might add congratulation!" said Kurenai with a warm smile.

"Bah! You're still rookies but still more skilled than the rest in my opinion may be even ready for the Chūnin exams." Said Anko with big smile.

"Well, I have things to do because I am part of an investigation because some one broke in the Nara clan research facility and stole a bunch medicines goodbye!" Said an annoyed Anko before shunshining.

"I have reports to write so I also have to go; so I think you should go home and rest tomorrow, because after this we will start mission and training" said Kurenai before leaving the training ground.

"Well we should go home it's getting late." Said Hinata seeing it was already sunset, Naruto and Kiba just nodded.

* * *

_In the street of Konoha_

Now it was night as Naruto and his teammates were getting home. Then something caught the three genin's eyes; there was someone jumping on the rooftop at high speed as if fleeing.

"Hey it's Mizuki-sensei and I think he has a scroll on his back… I'm may be just getting Ideas but… Hinata can you check the scroll on his back please." Said Naruto

"Of course…**Byakugan**!" Hinata focused on the scroll on Mizuki's back and was shocked. "It's the for-forbidden scroll!" she exclaimed

"What! But why Mizuki-sensei would flee with this scroll unless… he is a traitor!" snarled Kiba.

"We don't know but just in case we should intercept him." said Naruto.

The three Genins followed Mizuki into the forest and caught up to him.

"Mizuki-sensei! Stop!" shouted Kiba

"Damn it!" cursed Mizuki taking a fūma shuriken from his back hurling it at Kiba.

"**Power Word: Shield**!" said Hinata protecting Kiba with a barrier that stopped the shuriken from doing any damage.

"You know how to make barriers! That's not important since I have this!" said Mizuki taking out a flask with strange red mixture inside.

"Now behold the power given to me by lord Orochimaru!" exclaimed Mizuki as he put the forbidden scroll on the ground and drunk the strange mixture which seemed to have triggered a seal. Suddenly Tiger stripes appeared on his body and his muscles doubled in size, and he was fast incredibly so. He punched Kiba into the ground then he did the same with Hinata.

"Hinata! Kiba! Mizuki, I will kill you!" said Naruto whose eyes were now glowing as if ablaze. Naruto took out his sword and put his Anton chakra in it making the blade Black and its edge purple. He slashed at Mizuki sending waves of darkness destroying everything in their path but missing Mizuki who was to fast.

"That's enough demon! I will take this to the next level and finish you!" said Mizuki who suddenly grow fur and turned in what could be named anthropomorphic Tiger. He unleashed barrages of punch on Naruto that could not dodge since Mizuki was still faster and now stronger.

"this is the end demon!" said Mizuki cackling maniacally as he put a kunai on Naruto's throat ready to kill him but he wanted to savour the moment so he just kept laughing at his face.

'Naruto!' thought Hinata 'I can not let him die not him not Kiba. We just became a team, and I swore to myself to be strong! I must save them!' Hinata started to channel all mana that she could as she forced herself on her knees 'I did not master that spell yet but this is my last hope! It must work!' Hinata hand shined brightly as she extended her into Mizuki's direction. Mizuki looked at her finally noticing what she was doing but it was too late. Hinata pronounced only two words **"Divine Star"**.

The spell was now casted, and Mizuki was impacted by what looked like a shining star and was sent in a trunk, and the impact was so violent that he spat blood. The star then went for Naruto covering him in light and healing him then it went for Kiba doing the same and finished with Hinata who was exhausted.

"You damn bitch how dare you!" yelled Mizuki as he tried to get on his feet.

Naruto walked between Mizuki and Hinata "Mizuki-teme you did the only thing that I can not forgive: you harmed those precious to me you will now pay for this." Said Naruto leaking so much killing intent that Mizuki was now suffocating. Naruto gathered Anton chakra in his right hand making a ball of darkness then he did the same in his left hand with the Kōton chakra creating a ball of light. Then he brings his hands together in a tiger hand sign fusing and compressing the balls.

**"Uzumaki Kinjutsu: Kyūton: senmetsu kyū(=forbidden Uzumaki jutsu: Void release: Annihilation sphere)"** said Naruto before spreading his hand revealing a black ball which unlike the ball of darkness had an eerie white glow. Naruto hurled the sphere at Mizuki who was too damaged to dodge and received the ball head on. As it touched Mizuki the ball start to spread and engulfed him totally and everything close to him before shaking violently and finally explode leaving nothing of the traitor.

"whoa! Naruto remind me to never piss you off" said Kiba before laughing.

"Well looks like you have done a great job you three." Said the Neko ANBU who just arrived with other ANBUs.

"Hello Yugao-neechan! Yes, we took care of the traitor as you can see." Replied Naruto

"Please otouto(=little bother) do not call me by my real when I'm on duty, And yes we did see the end of the fight you and Hinata you have some tricks up your sleeves, and you Kiba I think you should ask Naruto's father for training since both have trained with Neltharion-san" said Yugao

"Yup I'm sure he's got a shit-load of killer-moves!" exclaimed Kiba with Naruto and Hinata laughing at their friend's antics.

"But more seriously you three should come with me to report to the Hokage" stated Yugao.

"Oh, poor Hokage-jiji he is in for such a headache" said Naruto making everyone even the oh-so-serious ANBUs laugh.

**Chapter end**

**Astol: I hope you enjoyed it! so bye until next chapter! and I repeat ****do ********not** hesitate to tell me your suggestions if you have one or two.  



	5. Chapter 4

Naruto, son of the Earth-Warder Chapter 4

_Hokage tower_

When Naruto, Kiba and Hinata entered in the Hokage Office they didn't expect their parents and the other clan heads to be there.

"Hokage-sama here is the team 8 who stopped the traitor Mizuki and retrieved the forbidden scroll" said Yugao

"Really, Hinata took part in this?" asked Hiashi

"Yes in fact with out her using this jutsu that severely damaged Mizuki and healed Naruto, Kiba and even herself, Mizuki would have killed them." Explained Yugao

"Well it seems that I underestimated my daughter's growth and that she is now a fine kunoichi. Hinata I'm proud of you." Said Hiashi who allowed himself a small smile

Hinata was shocked. She never saw her father showing any emotion or praising her. Naruto and Kiba were happy to see Hinata getting the acknowledgement she had wanted for so long.

"Thanks otou-sama." Said Hinata with a smile.

Yugao smiled at the touching scene but she remembered something "I want to ask you something Naruto. The jutsu you used to kill Mizuki from what I've seen it's neither a Kōton nor an Anton so what is it? I never seen Kushina-sensei using this kind of jutsu." Asked Yugao

"Naruto did you use the Kyūton?" inquired Neltharion

"Yes I did." Replied Naruto

"Kyūton?" said the aged Hokage now curious

"It's a Kekkei tōta of the Uzumaki clan" replied Neltharion

"Impossible a Kekkei tōta combine three elemental natures." said Yugao

"Yes but the Kyūton combine the Kōton and the Anton who are already Kekkei genkai into the more powerful nature on par with the Jinton of the Tsuchikage so since it is way more advanced than any elemental Kekkei genkai it's acknowledged as a Kekkei tōta. But it's a very unstable element Naruto discovered it by accident."

_Flashback_

"Okay Naruto today I will teach you how to use the Anton."

"But dad it is locked away!" complained Naruto

"Do not worry, the seal will be easy to broke, but it might hurt a bit" said Neltharion as he put his hand on the seal and start unlock the Anton. Neltharion hand released a flash and Naruto flinched at the sudden pain he felt.

"Perfect, now try to produce a ball of dark chakra" said Neltharion.

As Naruto tried to produce dark chakra he made a mistake and produced both light and dark chakra at the same time and they mixed to make a black ball which had an eerie white glow.

'Wait a second it's not suppose to look like this from what is written in the scroll…! Damn it Naruto must have mixed the light and dark chakra!' now Neltharion was worried mixing light and darkness was dangerous because of the chaotic nature of such mix, you were never sure of what it would produce. "Naruto throw it away, now!"

Naruto did as he was told when he saw the alarmed expression on his father's face.

The black ball started shake violently before exploding when hitting the ground.

"Whoa, was it supposed to do that!" exclaimed a wide eyed Naruto.

"No it was not." Replied Neltharion looking through the Uzumaki scrolls to finally find the jutsu in the Kinjutsu scroll; the scroll contained the forbidden jutsu of the Uzumaki clan. "Naruto what you just did by accident was a forbidden jutsu because of its instability so I will train you to control it but you will use it only when there is no other possibility"

_Flashback end _

"I see well it looks like everything is solved" said the aged Hokage

"One more thing jiji, I think I know who raided the Nara research lab." Said Naruto.

"Really, who was it Naruto?" asked the intrigued Hokage

"Mizuki, because before attacking us; he drunk some kind of mixture which triggered a seal on his body that make him half animal, and increased his strength and speed. He also said this power was given to him by Orochimaru so I think he wanted to give him the forbidden scroll." explained Naruto.

"It makes sense indeed, but when did Mizuki encounter Orochimaru. This is something we will never know" Said Hiruzen.

"Yes but the scroll is safe now so everything is fine but we should increase our defence from outside and within because Orochimaru we try something soon I think" said Shikaku the Nara clan head.

"Indeed" Hiruzen took a pause before letting out a sigh and smiling "but it seems that the team 8 has done its first A-rank mission. This team seems to be the most promising one."

"Of course it is old man and beware because one day I will take that hat of yours!" said Naruto making everyone laugh despite the blatant lack of respect to the Hokage.

_The next day at the Hokage tower_

The next day Hiruzen called the jōnin-sensei to have the reports on the teams that passed the test.

"now let's start tell which team has passed and which has failed"

"Team 1, failed miserably and should not try again."

"Team 2, failed"

"Team 3, failed …can you tell me how these fangirls did even pass the academy exam!"

"Team 4, failed"

"Team 5, failed"

"Team 6, failed"

"Team 7, passed but barely" stated Kakashi.

"Team 8, passed with flying colours." Said Kurenai

"Team 10, passed but there is room for improvement." said Asuma

"Thanks, you are now dismissed." Said the aged Hokage

Once outside Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma decided to go to a dango shop near the Hokage tower. After the order was made Kakashi started to talk with Kurenai

"Hey Kurenai did you hear about your genin's feat of last night"

"What feat?" replied Kurenai Intrigued.

"He must be talking about the job they done with taking care of the traitor Mizuki. They intercepted him before the ANBU, killed him, and retrieved the stolen forbidden scroll" explained Asuma.

"But it's at least an A-rank mission!" she exclaimed before smiling "I knew they were good but I was obviously far from the truth. Well looks like I will have to train far harder than I thought."

"Looks like it Kurenai, but what did you expect two of them have been trained by the Konoha no Kuroryu" said Asuma

"Indeed, the fact is with sixty billion ryo on his head there's just no way for him to be a pushover." Said Kurenai

"Yes I was on mission with Neltharion-san once; he is strong, so much that he could fight against the Kyūbi on his own and win." Said Kakashi

"You got to be kidding he can not be that strong" exclaimed Asuma

"No, I'm not. The mission we worked on was to kill the daimyo of the Tanima no Kuni who was an usurper. The man had hired Kumo-nins and one of them was Killer B the jinchūriki of the Hachibi and the problem is that this guy can fully turn into his Bijū form and keep control of himself. And Killer B did used it against us but even with this Neltharion was not impressed and took his dragon form." Kakashi Let out a sigh before continuing "he turned into a giant dragon and when I say giant I mean bigger than Kyūbi! He nearly killed B with out even getting as much as a scratch forcing him and his teammates to flee." By now Kurenai and Asuma were both horrified and relieved. Horrified that someone could have such strength and relieved because the only one to have this strength was on their side.

_Uzumaki-Namikaze compound – training ground_

"ah-choo! Someone must be talking about me." Said Neltharion

He and Eboshi are currently watching Naruto sparing against Yugao who accepted to teach him the kenjutsu.

"This is not really important. No one is stupid enough to go around making rumours about you, knowing he or she is gambling with his or her life." She took a pause before hugging Neltharion and kissing him. Yes they were dating after their drunken incident they have been dating; it has been only two day but they were already getting close. When they broke the kiss Neltharion was the first to speak "Why do you always do that when I don't expect it?" he asked with smile while chuckling

"Because this is more fun!" she replied with a childish smile.

Suddenly a noise caught Eboshi's attention, a perverted giggle that she knew all too well. She took out three senbons and threw them at the bush from which the giggle originated. Before the senbons reached the bush a man with long white hair came out of it.

"Jiraiya, I knew it! If you dare put me or Nel-kun in that smut that you call a novel, I kill you!" she said sending a heated glare at Jiraiya who nodded vigorously not wanting to experience Eboshi's fury knowing that she .

"I'll do everything you want Eboshi just don't kill me!" said a horrified Jiraiya.

"So this is Jiraiya the gama-sanin, a pervert who has no problem with stalking people in their own home it seems." Said Neltharion with a cold glare.

"And he is suppose to be my godfather?!" added Naruto being ashamed of having a pervert for godfather.

"What, it's you Naruto? Sensei told me that your appearance had drastic changes, but I didn't think it would be so much!" exclaimed Jiraiya

"Well, It does not matter, but what matter is …will you teach some awesome killer moves to make it up for not being there for me!" said Naruto with star in the eyes making everyone sweatdrop

"Okay, okay I will do it! I will teach you how to summon." Said Jiraiya smiling at the boy's antics.

"What kind of summon?" said Naruto intrigued.

"This kind of summon: **Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" said Jiraiya as he summoned a large Toad.

"So cool! I must try now! **Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" everything happened fast: Naruto did the exact same hand sign as Jiraiya; but instead of summoning something he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh shit!" said Jiraiya.

**"What happened to Naruto?!"** yelled Neltharion at Jiraiya with Deathwing voice, in the process scaring the living shit out of the Sanin.

"He-he has been sent to the summon world! Because when someone tries to summon without contract he is sent to the home of the animal he have a natural affinity for!" explained an alarmed Jiraiya fearing for his life because of the insane amount of killer-intent in the air.

"So he's in no danger?" Asked Yugao.

"Yes he is safe no animal will attack him, but they might test him to see if he does have the potential of a good summoner." Stated Jiraiya.

"Really, Can't he stop getting into trouble for just one day?" mused Neltharion obviously irritated.

"This Nel-kun is the joy of being parent!" said Eboshi laughing at the black wyrm's predicament.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto son of the Earth-Warder: chapter 5

_Somewhere in the summon realm_

When Naruto awoke he looked around him to see that he was in a forest somewhere in the mountains.

"That was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to summon some cool partner! So why am I here!" shouted Naruto.

"This is what happens when you try summoning without signing a contract first dummy!" said a childish voice laughing at the boy.

Naruto turned around to see an 4 meters long ryū (Japanese style dragon) who has silver scales along with silver mane and fur and white underbelly, his eyes were sky blue he also had to long whiskers one on each side of his muzzle .

"So you are the new potential summoner? Well, I suppose I should present myself. My name is Kohaku prince of the ryūs. And you, what's your name?" said the silver ryū.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the future Hokage! Believe it!" said Naruto giving a thumb up.

"Ah….AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! This is lamest catch phrase that I ever heard and your name means fish cake!" laughed Kohaku as he rolled on the ground from his uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop laughing or I'll beat you senseless! Dattebayo!" roared Naruto

"Oh really a little puny human like you, you think you can actually beat me!" teased Kohaku with a smirk.

"Who said I am human!" at this Kohaku was confused before seeing Naruto turn into a black drake and tackle him. The boys kept fighting until the ground start to shake under the steps of a giant ryū who looked like Kohaku except that he was navy blue with light blue wave like pattern on his body , his eyes were silver, and he was at least hundreds meters long with a long white beard.

**"What is happening there!"** boomed the giant ryū scaring both Naruto who was now in human form again and Kohaku who was really nervous.

"Yikes! Who's the giant behemoth?" shouted Naruto alarmed.

"O-otou-san! So-Sorry I had a fight with the new potential summoner" stuttered Kohaku

**"The new summoner?"** inquired Kohaku's father.

Receiving a nod from his son he disappearing in puff of smoke leaving behind silver haired man with a long beard, who wore a blue kimono with a scroll on his back. The man gazed deeply in Naruto's red eyes with his piercing silver ones. Naruto shifted uncomfortably because it was as if the man's eyes were looking deep into his soul.

"Your heart is incredibly pure and strong…Naruto isn't it." Naruto nodded it was obvious that the ryū boss was reading his mind even if he didn't liked it " My name is Ryūjin I'm the boss of the ryū contract, and I deem you worthy of being our new summoner , and may be in a close future the new ryū sennin (dragon sage). Sign this child it is the contract of the ryū clan." said Ryūjin tossing the scroll on his back to Naruto who took it with star in the eyes and signed it.

"Well looks like you are our new summoner, aniki!" Said Kohaku.

"Looks like it! But tell me, what ryūs can do?" asked Naruto.

"Well our senses are sharper than that of any predator and we can fly, so we are good at tracking. We also have strong affinities for water, wind, and thunder." Explained Kohaku

"Damn just the elements I do not control. Well at least we complete each other." Said Naruto.

"What are you talking about boy? I can sense from here that your chakra do have a major Fūton affinity and a minor Suiton affinity along with two other major affinity unknown to me." said Ryūjin not knowing about light and dark affinity.

"What! my chakra affinities are different from my mana affinities! Well it explains why I can not use Doton and Katon jutsus as efficiently as Earth and Fire spells!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Mana? You're a magic user… It has been so long since I've seen one… it has been one… no, two millennia since humans forgot the gift of the mystic mother Myrestra." Said Ryū with a voice filled with sorrow.

"Myrestra? I never heard of her before. Is she a goddess? And why her name sounds so strange?" asked Naruto

"Yes lady Myrestra is a goddess, if her name sounds strange it is because she is not of this world, but from a world that has been destroyed. She came to our world to warn Kami and the other divinities about an army of demons and corrupted creature that did go from world to world destroying everything in their path. She helped creating what was called the Greater Veil an unbreakable dimensional barrier that put our world at the frontier between this universe and another making it impossible to reach from the outside. After this to reward her Kami made her a goddess of our world. She became the mystic-mother the one that gifted humans of this world with the ability to control mana and perform magic." Ryūjin let out a sigh before continuing his tale "But everyone started to forget about magic when ninjutsu started to spread since it was easier to learn and with the time you humans forgot the goddess that your mages worshipped. *sigh* Poor lady Myrestra, she was so pained to see that even her very existence has been forgotten, that she casted a spell on herself to fall asleep, not to awoke until the mortals would once again use magic."

"She must have felt so betrayed… so alone and hurt." Said Naruto feeling sorry for the goddess because the loneliness is a feeling that he knew all too well

"Yes she did. But magic is coming back, so she might wake up and feel better." said Ryūjin as he put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder "child, this is a story of the past what matter is the present, and currently I'm sure that the peoples at your home must be worried about you so I might as well send you back."

"Yes thanks for the story and goodbye" replied Naruto

"Do not forget to summon me aniki, so we get to know each other better" said Kohaku with big smile

"Don't worry" was all that Naruto could say before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_Namikaze-Uzumaki compound _

Once back at the compound Naruto could see that indeed everyone has been worried about him.

"Hey Naruto so tell me, did you sign a contract and if yes with which animal" asked Jiraiya

"Well yes I did sign a contract with the ryūs" said Naruto at this Jiraiya was disappointed that the kid will not sign since you can sign only one summoning contract. Then Naruto told them what happened with Ryūjin and Kohaku and the story of Myrestra which was very interesting for Neltharion but did also bring back painful memories.

'An army of demons and corrupted creature that must be the Burning Legion. The legion I was suppose to repel away from Azeroth, but instead I…I nearly destroyed the world I was supposed to protect. I'm a failure.' Thought Neltharion

"That was a very interesting story Naruto-kun but it's getting late. So I think I should get home since I have a lot of reports to write." Said Yugao

"I think so as well, because I have information to relay to the Hokage" added Jiraiya before both he and Yugao Shunshined.

"I also have a few thing to fix at the hospital. So bye Nel-kun!" said Eboshi before shunshining as well.

"I must learn to do that!" exclaimed Naruto

Then he looked at his father to see that he was

"Otou-san what's happening with you? You look so sad." Said Naruto seeing sorrow in the Earth-Warder's eyes.

"Nothing, just memories that I would like to forget" replied Neltharion

"You want to talk about it?" asked Naruto

'should I tell him about everything I've done? Would he still think of me as his father? I can not lie to him he has the right to know.' Thought Neltharion as he start to tell Naruto who he really was, how he fought with his brothers and sisters against Galakrond then became the dragon Aspect empowered by the Titans to protect Azeroth. Finally he had to tell him how fell to the stain of the old Gods and became this mad abomination called Deathwing, betraying the other Aspects and nearly destroying Azeroth.

"Now you know everything I would understand if…" Naruto cut Neltharion "Otou-san it was not really you! You don't have to feel guilty! Because I know you, you raised me and I never seen anything that could allow anyone to call you a monster!" Naruto took him in a hug "You are Neltharion the Konoha no Kuroryu a hero, and my father."

A lone tear fell from the Earth-Warder's eye "thank you… my son" he whispered softly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Astol:Hello guys sorry for the late update but I had some problems. **

Naruto son of the Earth-Warder

Chapter 6

In the day that followed Naruto's adventure in the summon world, the team 8 started training. Kurenai taught them the tree climbing and water walking exercises, and start teaching them their elemental affinities. While she had no problem teaching Hinata and Naruto the Suiton, but could not train Naruto in more then the basic Fūton jutsu and could not train properly Kiba with his Katon and Doton affinities and Hinata also needed a teacher for her Raiton affinity.

Naruto found the solution by summoning members of the ryū clan who taught him the Fūton and the Raiton to Hinata. And Kurenai asked Asuma's help to teach Kiba since the Katon was the Sarutobi clan's speciality.

Then they started the D-rank mission and it was nothing but chores the civilians were too lazy to do themselves; Kiba and Naruto were the most vocal about how boring it was. But the worst was one mission that came back every week and that Kiba and Naruto hated more than anything else in the world: capture Tora the cat.

The damnable thing was the bane of a Konoha-genin existence, It was the cat of the daimyo's wife and some even said that it was the tenth Bijū in the form of a pet.

"Kami damn that cat!" screamed Kiba and Naruto in unison because the cat just escaped from Naruto's arm and scratched their faces.

"Enough of this! Now I go wild!" said Naruto as he turned into a drake. Flew after the cat and dived catching it scaring the poor thing to near death, because being caught by a horse-sized black dragon was not a good experience.

"Well-done Naruto, now let's go back to see The Hokage." Said Kurenai

_At the Hokage Tower_

Once they gave back the cat to his mistress, they enjoyed the sight of the cat being crushed and squeezed by his mistress. But the members of Team 8 heard a voice that they knew all to well.

"No enough of these pointless chores, I am an Uchiha elite! I demand a real mission" said Sasuke

"Sasuke you should respect the Hokage, he is your superior" scolded Iruka only getting a glare from Sasuke. But the Hokage had enough and chose to give the prick what he wanted to have him off his back.

"Okay as you wish! I have a C-rank for you and since team 8 is there they will come with you to help since I don't know if team 7 is ready for a solo mission. Iruka bring Tazuna." Said Hiruzen

Iruka came back with an old man. "Tazuna-san they are the ninjas that will escort you back to Nami no kuni." Said Hiruzen gesturing to team 7 and 8.

"What?! Look at those brats! Are they really shinobi?" exclaimed Tazuna

" Yes we are!" said Naruto turning into his drake form sending smoke from his nostrils in Tazuna's face "or do you need me to turn you into ashes to prove it?"

"Okay, okay no need to get angry boy!" replied a panicked Tazuna.

"Sorry for Naruto and now you know you have nothing to fear since he is the son of the Konoha no Kuroryū." Said Hiruzen

"What! You-You mean the one that crushed the Hachibi, he is the son of _this_ man" stuttered Tazuna. He expected good Ninja but the son of the man who was the only S+ level ninja, it was just too good, beside he could see that the other genin seems for most of them except the pink haired one to come from various clan of Konoha and with their sensei he had eight ninjas to protect him.

"So we should depart tomorrow and I will not tolerate lateness from anyone!" said Kurenai glaring at Kakashi.

_The next day at the gate_

"Kakashi is late again! And were is Naruto usually he is as punctual as Anko and that is saying something, but maybe it's not good for him to be around her" growled Kurenai angrily because it has been already ten minutes since the appointment's time, and everyone was there except Naruto and Kakashi.

Suddenly she heard wing flap, so she looked to see the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen: Naruto in drake form holding Kakashi by his pants. Naruto let Kakashi fall down to the ground, and then turned back in human form.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei but Kakashi insisted on taking more time so I had to drag him here by force" explained Naruto

"You did good Naruto, because for the first in his life that stupid pervert will be nearly on time for something" Replied Kurenai

"Glad to be of use" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Well since everyone is there let's go" said Kakashi massaging the back of his neck.

_Some times later_

The group was walking on the road when something confused Naruto. Naruto felt vibration from human beings while seeing none because Naruto as a no corrupted black dragon has a powerful link with the earth and could feel its vibration.

'There is nothing there beside but a puddle of water…wait, it hasn't been raining for days! A camouflage!' thought Naruto as he took out his sword and channelled Koton chakra in it making the blade silver white with a gold coloured glow. **"Kenjutsu: Koton: Hadangeki (Sword technique: light release: Severing wave attack)"** Naruto swung his sword at the puddle sending a cutting wave of gold coloured light destroying everything in its path and making the other member of Team 8 and 7 confused. Before the wave reached the puddle two Kiri-nins came out of it.

"The demon brothers Meizu and Gōzu, you are nuke-nin from Kiri. What are you doing here?" asked Kurenai.

"None of your business Konoha-nin, just give us the bridge builder and-" but Meizu never finished this sentence because Naruto had just turned into a black drake, and caught him to finally flew as high as he could before diving, ramming the nuke-nin in the ground, knocking him out.

"Meizu!" exclaimed Gōzu

"You should be more worried about yourself" pointed out Shino as his insect started to cover the demon brother, and started sucking the chakra out of him. Gōzu did a kawarimi to get out of the trap just to be hit by Kiba and Akamaru's **gatsuga , **and receiving multiple hit of Hinata's Jūken knocking him out as well.

Finally Kakashi tied the both of them to a tree and went to Tazuna to ask the question on everyone's mind: "Tell me Tazuna how come that two C-rank nuke-nin tried to kill you, a bridge builder?"

"You better talk because I will not endanger my team by going blind into a mission that I know nothing about. So speak or we quit." Said Kurenai leaving no place for dialogue.

"Okay but please don't let me down. The truth is that I want protection from Gato a corrupted businessman who took control of Nami no kuni, while I am building my bridge which is the only hope for the people of Nami to escape Gato's tyranny Please I need your help" begged Tazuna

"Team it's up to you do you want to continue?" asked Kakashi

"I'm not going to back from a fight!" exclaimed Naruto

"Yahoo! we finally get some action!" cheered Kiba

"I will not let my teammates down." Said Hinata with determination

"It might be interesting." Stated Shino

"Hn! finally a mission worthy of an Uchiha" said Sasuke smugly.

"If Sasuke-kun comes then me too." Said Sakura

"Well then it's settled, Tazuna-san we will continue but no more lies." Said Kakashi

"Thanks I owe you more than I can ever repay!" said Tazuna

So the group continues to progress until it reached the shore that the bridge was supposed to connect once it was finished. But the boatman refuses to bring them to the other side stating that they were too many.

"Well I guess we will have to go with the water walking" said Naruto

"Wait we doesn't know that jutsu yet!" shouted Sakura

"Kakashi don't tell you've been lazy again?" asked Kurenai with cold edge in her voice. Kakashi's silence was enough of answer to her "You sorry excuse of a teacher this is the first thing after the tree climbing that you are suppose to teach them! You must be related to the Nara to be so lazy!" ranted Kurenai.

"Don't worry, Shino already know it because his clan taught him. And for Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke I have an idea" said Naruto as he turned into a drake told Tazuna to climb on his back which he did because the man was excited about the idea to fly, then Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura by their backpack and started flying.

"How dare you treat an Uchiha like some luggage!" exclaimed Sasuke as Naruto start to head for the other side.

"Shut up Uchiha or I let you and Haruno swim to the coast" Growled Naruto making both of them silent.

Once everyone was on the other side they continued the road until they arrived in a small clearing with a pond.

Suddenly a form came out of the bushes and Kiba threw a kunai on instinct only to nearly kill a rabbit.

"Well-done mutt you nearly killed a poor rabbit." said Sasuke smirking smugly with a mocking chuckle.

'Wait this rabbit he was white but we are in summer… that would mean!' thought Kakashi as he heard something cutting through the air. "Everyone get down!" he and Kurenai screamed in unison. The group barely dodged the flying object that revealed to be a impressive zanbatō that was grabbed by a tall man who wore Kiri Hitai-ate.

"So Sharingan no Kakashi, Kurenai the genjutsu mistress of Konoha and a bunch of brat, that shouldn't be too hard." Said the man.

"Zabuza Momochi of seven sword men of the mist, A-ranked missing nin, this mission just got even more dangerous. This man is sword master who wield the Kubikiribōchō a sword that repair itself when being drenched in blood." said Naruto.

"I feel flattered that someone as young as you know so much about me, but who are you?" asked Zabuza

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I'm a sword man too, so what about a little duel?" Asked Naruto eager to test his skill.

"You've got guts kid, I like that let's do it" As soon as Naruto took out his sword and charged Zabuza used his **Kirigakure no Jutsu** to blanket the clearing in thick mist.

Naruto stopped a slash coming form behind which surprised Zabuza.

"Not bad kid I did not expect you to stop this." Said Zabuza.

"You're not going to defeat me with the silent killing technique since I can use the vibrations of the earth like bat can use the ultrasounds, so I could be blind and still be able to pinpoint your location." Said Naruto.

Zabuza just grunted seeing the boy was strong enough to stop slashes from his imposing Zanbatō and choose to jump back on the pond and started a series of quick hand sign before calling out **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!"** sending a dragon of water to Naruto who reacted with his own jutsu **"Kōton: Hadangeki!"** The wave of light chakra cut through the water dragon but Zabuza dodged, and in a burst of speed Naruto lunged at him engaging a close combat fight but for no results because the mist, then he jumped away form Zabuza. **"Fūton: Daitoppa!" ** The sudden gust of wind dispelled the mist revelling the rest of the group surrounded by Zabuza's **mizu bunshin.** Now that they could see Kurenai and Kakashi quickly handled the clones, Kurenai used a genjutsu to restrain them and Kakashi slashed their throats.

'the real one is fighting the dobe! He does not take me seriously I will show him!' thought Sasuke as he dashed for Zabuza. Sasuke had to dodge multiple slash form Zabuza's sword but he tripped and seeing no other option than do the Kawarimi but he used the only thing near enough to him: Sakura. But she was saved from the slash by Naruto who got her out of the way but at the price of huge gash across his back. Naruto got to his feet, he was in pain but did quick hand sign "enough! I will finish this now! **Uzumaki Kinjutsu: Kyūton: Tsukinukeru Kyū ya! ( piercing void arrow)" **said as he extend his palm eight beams of void chakra(pure black with an eerie white glow) shot from it Zabuza dodged them but they tracked him while three missed him he was impaled against a tree by the other fives, but he was still alive because they missed the vital organs, then when Kakashi and Kurenai were about to give the final blow when two senbons hit Zabuza's neck. Then the ninja who had thrown them showed himself; he was a hunter-nin from Kiri.

"Thanks for you help I've been pursuing him for a long time. Now if you please I need to dispose of the body for it holds too many secrets." Said the Hunter-nin who took Zabuza's motionless body and Shunshined.

Naruto fell to the ground out exhaustion "Naruto let me take care of this wound, **flash heal!** It's done but we need to find to find a place for him to rest." Said Hinata

"My house is not too far." Said Tazuna as he laid the way.

On the way Kakashi went to talk to Sasuke "Sasuke, we have to talk, because what you have just done is unacceptable! Uchiha or not it may very well cost you your shinobi career! And remember what I said: 'those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are even worst then trash'. So congratulation you who praise yourself an elite, you are worst than any trash because you did not just abandon your teammate, you sacrificed her with out a doubt! You disgust me! Now march!" said Kakashi.

Sasuke stayed silent and fumed but Sakura was thinking about what just happened. 'I can't believe it! Sasuke-ku- , no, Sasuke just used me to protect himself while Naruto saved me and got hit in my place. Why Naruto did this, all I've ever done was insulting him and being mean to him.' Thought Sakura as she starts to sob.

Once they reached Tazuna's house the bridge builder knocked at the door and a woman with long blue hair opened it.

"So you're back dad. And these are the ninja you hired? But one of them is hurt! Bring him in!" said Tsunami

_The next day_

After a night of rest and thanks to Hinata's healer skill Naruto was on his feet. Now they were in a small clearing where Kakashi decided to train the members of team 7 that needed it namely Sasuke and Sakura.

"So what kind of training will it be sensei?" asked Sakura.

"You learn tree climbing." Replied Kakashi with an eye smile

"What?! But it's useless, everyone know how to climb up a tree" exclaimed Sasuke.

"He mean like that teme." Said Naruto who start walking on a tree up to the top making Sasuke fuming at the gap between his and Naruto's level.

"All you have to do is to bring your chakra to your feet but you must find the good amount to stick to the trunk. Too much and you destroy the tree's bark, not enough and you will not stick." explained Naruto.

"Okay Naruto come down you have to train too!" said Kurenai

"Right!" Naruto jumped down and bit his thumb before slamming his palm on the ground **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** once the cloud of smoke cleared everyone could see Kohaku standing there.

"Dobe! What is this?!" demanded Sasuke.

"This is my summoning contract; I can summon the ryūs." Replied an annoyed Naruto.

"Then you will let me sign it, a dobe such as you do not deserve this power." said Sasuke smugly.

"It will be a cold day in Hell before I let someone as arrogant as you sign the ryū contract! Plus I hate emos." Said Kohaku

Sasuke just gritted hi teethes and got back to his training, seeing it was of no use since the summon rejected him.

"Well since the emo has gone back brooding in his corner, we can finally talk about the training. So Naruto, Hinata did you mastered the jutsus that I gave you last time."

"Yes we did." Replied Hinata

"Good Then I will give you new jutsus." Said Kohaku

"And me?" asked Kiba who just finished his spar with Shino.

"You Kiba you still need to master the **Kai** jutsu because without it you will be unable to break out of any genjutsu and since Shino is at the same point in his training thanks to Kakashi's laziness he will join you" Said Kurenai annoyed.

Sakura who had very good chakra control got the tree walking exercise down quite fast, So she went to Naruto.

"Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes Sakura" said Naruto who was surprised to see her coming at him with her head down as if ashamed.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday and to say that I'm sorry for everything that I've said or done to you. I would understand if you do not forgive me." She said as a lone tear fell from her eyes. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, wiped the tears, and smiled at her.

"I forgive you. I don't like to see the girls cry. What about being friends?" said Naruto.

"Y-yes thanks Naruto" replied Sakura now smiling and trying not to cry out of happiness.

"Well then you are going to the next step with your training: the water walking? I could explain it to you if you want." Said Naruto

Sakura nodded, and then Naruto showed her a nearby river so she could start practicing.

End chapter 6

**Astol: So here it is I hope you enjoyed it so review nad do not forget that I'm open to any suggestion.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Astol: ****sorry**** for not ****updating sooner folks but school started again so it will take some time update everything.**

Naruto Son of the Earth-Warder

During the next days Naruto trained Sakura to make caught up with the rest of the group. Being more smart than strong she has more mana than chi and then more mana than chakra. Since she was a book-smart Naruto guessed that she would be more of a mage type. And he was right! So he taught her fire blast and fireball then with a lot of effort the frostfire bolt and from this one she learned how to cast frost based spell like frost bolt.

But her progression was fast too fast, as if someone or something was guiding her just like Hinata. Naruto talked about this with both girl and indeed each time they were learning a new spell they felt some kind of presence that guided them. But right now they had no time to think about this because they must be ready in case Zabuza would attack again.

Once the training was finished they came back to Tazuna's home.

"This training is so hard! But at least I'm making a lot of progress" said Sakura who finally was serious with her shinobi career.

"Why are you trying so hard? It's of no use will just die like the others who opposed Gato" Said a little boy.

"Inari… please don't say things like that" Said Tsunami with a sad tone.

"If this is how you see things kid then I will only answer this: There is two types of men those who chose to stay on ground crying when beaten, and those who hang to any hope any dream they have to get up and fight to make them real. This is the difference between being weak and being strong" said Naruto.

"You don't know anything; you don't know what the true pain is." Shouted Inari

Now Naruto's voice was full of sadness "I know what true pain is since I was hated by all the villagers of Konoha always alone, always beaten to near death. But even like this there are peoples who suffered worst than me" Said Naruto thinking of Neltharion. At this moment Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Kurenai were shocked, Hinata and Kakashi were sad because they knew about Naruto's treatment, and Sasuke simply did not care.

Inari had his head down in shame seeing that he was not the only one to suffer and yet he had been complaining like a crybaby, but his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"We all have our pain but it is important to know that we are not alone" Said Naruto with a warm smile.

"Thanks" Said Inari who had tears running down his cheeks. Naruto ruffled his hair and said "its okay we all have our pains. do not worry I don't know what Gato has done to you… but I'll make him pay" Said Naruto before going to sleep.

The others were still shocked about what they learned of Naruto.

"Tell me Kakashi-sensei is what Naruto said true?" asked Sakura who was the first to recover form her shock.

"Yes it is Sakura I can tell since I was part of the Anbu squad that protected him and Hinata here saw it once." Said Kakashi

"How come he was beaten when protected by a squad of Anbu!" shouted Kurenai

"The entire civilian council was doing all it could to send me and my squad on mission to make sure we weren't able to protect Naruto" As soon as Kakashi finished his explanation Sakura felt the urge to throw up.

'My mother… she is a part of that council… how could she do that!' she thought

The rest of the night has gone smoothly as Naruto and the rest of the group went to sleep after dinner.

The next day Team 8 stayed at Tazuna's home while Team 7 was at the bridge to protect Tazuna.

_At Tazuna's home_

"Why do we stay here it's of no use! And it's boring!" said Kiba

"We are here to protect Tsunami and Inari, because I'm sure that if he can not attack Tazuna, Gato is going to try to get his family as hostage to blackmail him" explained Kurenai when suddenly they heard the door burst open. They dashed to found two of Gato's thugs breaking into the house.

"Bah! A women and three brats, it's going to be easy!" said one of the thugs unsheathing his katana.

Kiba quickly got rid of them using **Tsūga** knocking them out.

"Never underestimate your enemy" Said Kiba smirking at the now unconscious thugs.

"Gato only send two thugs… I don't like this. Naruto, I will stay here with Hinata and Kiba in case other thugs would come here, but you, you will go to help Kakashi and t team 7, since you can fly you will be faster" said Kurenai

"yes Sensei!" replied Naruto who was now in drake form and took flight going for the bridge as fast as he could.

When he arrived to the bridge he saw that it was shrouded in mist 'damn it Zabuza is there!' he thought.

Meanwhile on the bridge while Sakura and Shino where protecting Tazuna from Zabuza's mizu-bunshin, Kakashi was fighting the real one when he heard a flapping of wing that he knew was Naruto's.

"Naruto!" he called out.

"What's up Kakashi, having trouble" said Naruto

"I can handle this fight, but Sasuke is fighting the fake hunter-nin inside the dome of ice." Said Kakashi

"Saving emo-queen's ass? Okay let's bring it on!" said Naruto as he turned back into a human to dash inside of the mirrors only to find Sasuke unconscious.

"so the emo-boy is already down… well I suppose it's just me and you." Said Naruto looking at Haku who was inside of the mirrors.

"Please stand down I don't want to kill you too." Said the fake hunter-nin

"Not gonna happen no one is going to die here." Replied Naruto who took out his sword.

Naruto started to channel as much fire magic as he could. As he did the temperature around him dramatically increased until the blade of his sword burst into blue flames; finally Naruto thrust his sword in the ground calling out "**infernal hurricane**" the flames on the blade spread on the ground before spinning wildly around the dome finally rising above the ground forming a burning tornado, effectively melting down all the mirrors and dispelling the mist.

Once the flames died out Haku was standing here with some burn marks and heavily panting.

"This is the end give up! You are not made to fight like that… you could have killed that prick, and yet you did not you are too kind for this" said Naruto.

"If it's the end then kill me, because I'm just a broken tool. If I'm no longer of use Zabuza will just leave me… and I would not be able to live knowing that I lost my reason to exist" answered Haku in a voice calm and yet full of despair.

"If he just see you as a tool then he is not worthy of your loyalty" replied Naruto bluntly.

On the other side of the bridge Zabuza had seen and heard everything. He could not believe that Haku has been beaten, and what that blond gaki said about him being not worthy of Haku's loyalty if he saw him as tool make him think. Is he wrong when thinking shinobi are just tools for those who hire them. In a way he knew that Naruto was right and that even if he denies it he saw Haku as more then a mere tool. But his train of thought was interrupted by Kakashi's next move. In less than a second a pack of nin-ken (ninja dog) latched onto him. Damn now I cannot move!' thought Zabuza panicked.

"Let's put an end to this Zabuza!" said Kakashi who start to gather lightning chakra in his hand "**Raikiri!**"

Kakashi was about to strike Zabuza when he saw Haku getting between them ready to take the hit. 'Damn it's too late I can't stop!' thought Kakashi

When he was about to touch Haku an inch thick plate of iron rose from the ground intercepting the attack and absorbing the electricity.

"Naruto what are you doing!" asked Kakashi seeing Naruto with his hand in the ground.

"Well I'm just using the iron contained in the stone of this bridge to prevent you from killing someone who has no longer any reason to attack us" replied Naruto.

"What do you mean gaki?" asked Zabuza.

"Well I don't think that Gato is willing to pay you." Said Naruto pointing at the other end of the bridge where Gato and his army of thugs was waiting.

"Indeed I do not plan on paying you Zabuza, and now that you and the others are exhausted it will be easy to get rid of you!" exclaimed Gato with a smirk.

And he was right Kakashi did not have much chakra left after his battle with Zabuza who was heavily injured by the pack of dog that latched unto him. Haku was in no better shape after Naruto's attack, Naruto himself had to push himself to be on time and was currently suffering the drawback of the spell he used to defeat Haku; Sakura and Shino were exhausted from protecting Tazuna from the mizu-bunshin sent by Zabuza, and Sasuke was still unconscious.

'the situation can't be worse than this… we can win but some of us will definitely die' thought Kakashi

"Well it seems we are to fight together if we want to survive" said Zabuza

"We really need help…" said Sakura worried because she was low on mana because sure she had trained to use five different spell but she still needed build up her reserves.

"Some one asked for help!" hearing this everyone turned their head to see Inari with a crossbow in his hand accompanied by the villagers and the rest of team 8."Naruto onii-san! This time I choose to stand and fight!"

"Way to go Inari!" cheered Naruto

"What?! The villagers are rebelling! it those not matter; I'll just escape come back with bigger army and show them who is the master here!" said Gato angry that this brat has somehow undid his work of breaking the villagers will.

At this time everyone started to hear a loud beating of wing coming from the sky that Naruto and Kakashi instantly recognized.

"Oh right he was in mission in Umi no Kuni (Sea Country) and to get back to Konoha he need to fly over this country" Thought Kakashi.

"HEY DAD COME HERE" Shouted Naruto confusing everyone.

And confusion became amazement and fear when a giant dragon flied over the bridge.

**"Hello son need some help?"** asked Neltharion

"Yup! It would be great!" said Naruto

"I see you've got yourself in a pretty big mess Naru-kun" said Eboshi who jumped of the Dragon's head. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the dragon disappeared in a flash leaving Neltharion's human form behind.

"So let's begin the fun!" said Eboshi with sadistic grin as she took out what looked like a smoke bomb and through it at Gato's thugs. When it explodes the green cloud of smoke produced immediately did his work burning the skin of the thugs making them scream in agony.

"Damn! You are medic! Aren't you supposed to help peoples?" exclaimed Sakura.

"My dear Sakura there are many ways of helping peoples; some times I heal them, other times… I kill them!" she said with a big smile creeping out everyone even Neltharion.

The remaining thugs were now pissing in their pants and one said "I'm out of here I've not been paid enough to risk my life dealing with an abomination that came out of hell and a crazy medic that kill for pleasure! Ultimate coward technique…RUN LIKE A BITCH NO JUTSU!". As he run as far from here as he could with all of the other thugs that were scared shitless.

"Come back here cowards and die like the men you are!" screamed the sky blue haired medic. Then she saw Gato trying to make his escape and kicked him in the face making him fall on his back.

"Since I could not have my fun with them…" she paused before taking a pair of scalpels "I'm going to start with making you woman then I will dissect you to find out why you are so small. Oh this is going to be fun!" said Eboshi.

'damn it' thought Naruto who Shunshined next to Inari and covered his eyes.

"Nii-san I wanna see!" exclaimed Inari

"No Inari! Eboshi's fun is not suitable for little kid's eyes! Who am I kidding? It's suitable for no one's eyes! Everyone shut your eyes if you value your sanity!" Shouted the blond.

The scream of agony from Gato as well as Eboshi's demonic laughter echoed through the elemental Nations and even reached Heaven and Hell.

_In Yami's palace in Hell_

"DANM IT! That screams… someone is having fun but I can't participate! life is so unfair!" screamed Yami.

**End of the chapter**

**Astol: that's all for now I hope you enjoyed it. So review your suggestions are always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Astol: Hello guys and girls ! here is a new chapter; I must inform you that I choose to change the time line by making it so there is 3 months between Wave and the Chūnin exams so I can add a few things.**

Naruto son of the Earth-Warder

Chapter 8

It was the morning after Gato's tyranny (and misery) were ended the group now viewed as heroes by the people of Nami no kuni are on their way back to Konoha after the celebrations that took place the night before; they even picked a name for the bridge :'The Great Dragon Bridge'. Everyone was rather happy except Sasuke who was brooding because even Sakura has done a lot of progress but he did not. But now that he was thinking about it… Sakura is just a mindless fan girl, he could ask for her jutsus. After all she would just give them to him just too please him, and may be get a date; the dream of all the fan girls.

"Sakura, I need your jutsus in exchange I'm ready to… go on date with you" said Sasuke.

'He gotta be fucking kidding me! First he uses me as human-shield and now I should give him my spells learned through training and a lot of hard work!' thought Sakura who was sickened by the Uchiha's arrogance.

**'Give the fucking bastard what he deserves! SHANNARO!' **shouted her inner self.

She let a little silence before saying "Excuse me Sasuke did you say something?"

This got three type of reactions: Sasuke was shocked that the girl ignored him, Kakashi had a sudden surge of pride, and everyone else was stunned.

"or do you prefer that I call you by your title: your Highness emo-queen of the brooder. And while I'm still at it, the duck called, he want his butt back" she added pointing at Sasuke's hair with a satisfied smirk seeing that the Uchiha was now silent and scarlet red with anger because even the former fan-girl was now mocking him; he never felt so humiliated before.

Everyone else has the same thought in mind 'is this really Sakura?!', everyone except Naruto and Eboshi who were laughing their ass off.

Once things were calm enough Naruto went to ask something to his father.

"Hey dad where Zabuza and Haku did go? I know yesterday you talked with them and early this morning they departed." Said Naruto

"Oh well…"

_**Flashback**_

_"Excuse me You are Zabuza?" Asked Neltharion_

_"Yes what do you want?" replied Zabuza_

_"I've got a message for you from the godaime Mizukage a certain Mei Terumi that I encountered in Umi no kuni something about affair to discuss with the local daimyo. She asked me to tell you this if I ever see you while flying over Nami no kuni: 'bring your ass back here or I will kill you' she said that with sickly sweet smile I might add" explained the Earth-Warder._

_"Damn it she succeeded were I failed! Well I better be on the way tomorrow morning she is not the patient type." Said Zabuza _

_"I will prepare everything for the trip back to Kiri. Oh and Neltharion-san can you tell Naruto that I'd be happy to see him again if he ever passes near Kiri" said Haku._

_"Okay but you have to know that he already has a girlfriend" added Neltharion with a light chuckle._

_"Sorry but… I'm a boy" deadpanned Haku making Neltharion gap like a fish 'works every time! But come on am I really so effeminate!' thought Haku sweat-dropping at the still gapping Neltharion. _

_**End Flashback**_

"What! Haku was a boy!" exclaimed everyone

_Hours later_

After a while they arrived at Konoha and went to Hokage tower to make their reports. While the Hokage was pleased with the results, he was not so pleased with a certain Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are the shame of this village! Using your teammates as human shield is not acceptable! Nothing and I really do mean nothing can justify this! I should put you under arrest and have your chakra sealed! You are just lucky that we don't have the luxury of loosing any ninja" raged Sarutobi, what he said about not having the luxury of loosing ninja is true because even if it was a decade ago the Kyuubi attack and the loss of the Uchiha clan did really weaken the village.

"But still you will be punished! From now on and for the next three months you will do nothing but D-ranks, and the mission catching Tora the cat will be a priority! Which mean that when ever this mission is available you will be taking it even if it's five time in the same day, and will do so alone!" ranted Sarutobi.

Sasuke was horrified at the idea of having to catch the fur-ball by himself multiple times a day for three month.

**'Serve him right! SHANNARO!' **shouted inner-Sakura.

"Now everyone you are dismissed" said Sarutobi.

_A week later at the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound _

Naruto was in the garden reading under a tree the scroll that contained the jutsus created by his father and mother as well as many incomplete jutsus.

"Anything interesting so far son" asked Neltharion seeing Naruto completely focused which was a rare sight.

"Well I was looking into my parents' incomplete jutsus, and funny thing they were working on time manipulation! But all they could do were tags that created small distortion that slowed the time but it ended up exploding every-times. But dad nearly figured how to fix them! And I think I can complete his work" Explained Naruto.

'Damn actual time deceleration is something very difficult to achieve unless you are a bronze dragon!' thought Neltharion.

But their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU.

"You are both summoned to Hokage tower for a mission" said the ANBU

Both Neltharion and Naruto Shunshined.

_At the Hokage's Tower_

"You called us jiji!" said Naruto.

"Yes I have a mission for you. And since your teammates due to clan business are unavailable and senseis are also unavailable because they are on mission with other jōnins you will have to go with these two." Said Sarutobi gesturing to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hokage-jiji isn't Sasuke still being punished for last time?" asked an annoyed Naruto, because while working with Sakura was now something he was used to since he helped her with training because once again Kakashi is one lazy bastard, he hated the idea to work with Sasuke.

"Well a squad needs four members, and it will get the council out of my hair. This mission is a C-rank; a small village of the East of Hi no kuni has been attacked by what the villagers believe was were-wolves, but I think it is just a trick of a group of bandits or a pack of big wolves. Your mission is to go to this village and protect it and rid it of its aggressors." Explained Sarutobi.

"Excuse me but… what's a were-wolf? And why am I on this mission?" asked Neltharion rather confused by the strange name.

"Well it's a cursed human that turn into a wolf when the full moon rise, it's nothing but a myth, and for you being on this mission protocol impose that a squad of genin must have jōnin as a leader when there is one available" answered Sarutobi.

'Hmm these were-wolves sounds like gilnean worgens to me… but it's impossible, the Greater Veil prevent any travel from another world to this one' Thought Neltharion.

"Kids we are departing in an hour so be ready at the gate in an hour. I want it done as fast as possible." Said Neltharion not really enthusiastic at the idea of doing a work that low level mercenary could do.

_An hour later._

"So, everyone is here? Good, the village where we must go is only three hours away from Konoha so it will be fast." Said Neltharion.

"But Neltharion-san I checked the map and it takes six hours at least." Said a confused Sakura.

"Sakura do you remember that I and my dad are dragons and that we can fly" said Naruto as Neltharion turned into a dragon the size of an helicopter with a still very impressive wingspan.

"Weren't you bigger last time?" asked Sasuke.

"It was a whim of Eboshi who wanted to make a big entrance" responded Neltharion making Sasuke and Sakura sweat-drop but Naruto…

"HAHAHAHAhahaha! I knew that you could not refuse anything that she asked you!" said Naruto laughing his ass off.

"Yes laugh it up son but I will enjoy seeing you fly for three hours with both of those two on your back" said Neltharion with a sadistic grin.

Naruto was horrified but didn't say anything and took both genins on his back.

Once they arrived they landed outside of the village because they did not want to scare the villagers. Naruto was exhausted by the travel so he had to take nap while Sakura choose to go and gather information from the villagers and Sasuke choose to go somewhere alone. Intrigued Neltharion followed him. He found the boy in a clearing punching on a tree screaming his rage about multiple things but mostly about being weak and not able to take revenge on his brother.

"Hey kid! What are you doing?" asked Neltharion

"It's none of your concern!" the boy shouted at him.

"Kid you need to stop with the hatred, it will bring you nothing but troubles if you let it consume you… I know about you and your brother and-" but he was interrupted

"You know nothing! This hatred for my brother is all I have left! My only way to become stronger!" screamed Sasuke.

"Stronger…yes you will become strong with hatred… but it has a price" Said Neltharion with a sad look of pity for the boy.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke now confused.

"You will destroy everything around you. Like you nearly killed your teammate, to survive in the name of your hatred." Sasuke flinched at this "But I think I have better example to show you" added Neltharion before channelling mana in his hand and putting it on the boy forehead.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his head as memories that were not his filled his head. He was know seeing Neltharion… not him but a twisted version of his dragon self, an abomination with magma like blood, barely holding together thanks to metal plates fixed on his body. It was furious consumed with burning hatred for everything that exist. Sasuke was Horrified seeing thousands of people die by the claw and fiery breath of the monster. He was staring at a being that destroyed everything around him out of hatred and malice. As suddenly as it came the nightmarish vision vanished, but Sasuke was still terrified by what he saw, panting hard on ground trying to understand what he just saw, and to compose himself.

"So Uchiha… is this the kind of strength that you want? Surely you won't become as mad and destructive but still your hatred will destroy everything around you if you do not try to keep it in check. Our worst enemy has always been and will always be ourselves, never forget this lesson boy" stated Neltharion before leaving the clearing.

'So all this time I was wrong… but why? How come that I was so blinded, that I did not realise what I was doing?' then a voice came from the back of his memory: _**'foolish little brother if you want to kill me you need to hate me'**_ 'yes this it! I was so stupid, he just wanted me to become like him, a… monster!' he thought with disgust. 'But can I make things right now that I know what is wrong…' thought the last Uchiha.

END CHAPTER

**Astol: and here we start the Uchiha's shock-therapy the next part of the therapy will be the removing of his ass-pole so stay-tuned! That's all for now I hope you enjoyed it!please Review and as always I'm open to all suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Astol: Sorry guys if it took me a while to update but I have study because school does not leave me much time.**

Naruto son of the Earth-Warder

Chapter 9

Once everyone was gathered back in the village Neltharion used his magic to create a massive wall of rock around the village and he and the rest of the group took place at the only entrance ready for whatever would come.

"Dad I have something to ask to you." Said Naruto

"Yes son?" replied Neltharion

"Sasuke is looking strange what happened? I know that you were with him at some time, not that I care about the prick or anything but I'm curious" Asked Naruto.

"Well, I just showed him where the path of hatred leads" answered Neltharion.

Naruto pondered what his adoptive father said before his suddenly widened in realization "You showed him Deathwing's memories?! Wow that's kind of harsh."

Neltharion just shrugged which meant "harsh but needed."

"So Sakura what have you found about the enemy from the villagers?" Neltharion asked not really liking the idea of going blind into fight, even if he was confident that no one in this world was powerful enough to harm him.

"Not much, the villagers affirm that it was were-wolf. And we can bar the bandits, because they did not steal anything, but instead they abducted peoples and dragged into the forest" Stated Sakura.

Before Neltharion could reply what sounded like a whole pack of wolf started to head their way; but when the pack got out of the shadows Neltharion immediately recognised what they were

"Worgens?! Sakura Sasuke stay away I and Naruto will handle them! You must avoid of getting beaten at all cost!" said Neltharion not wanting to afford the risk of one of the two becoming worgens.

'Worgens strange but from what dad told me it make sense with them not stealing anything… but how did they crossed the veil' thought Naruto as he started to make hand seals **"Kōton: Tenkusari Shibari (Light release: heavenly chain binding)" **the light in Naruto's turned into what looked more like a rope of light than a chain before capturing the worgens one by one and finally attach them to a tree then Neltharion knocked them out.

"Wow! Naruto it was impressive!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Not really I missed one that got away. Plus I still can't get this jutsu to work correctly." Replied a frustrated Naruto.

"What was wrong with this jutsu?" Sakura asked not seeing the problem with the jutsu.

"*sigh* this jutsu was my mother's speciality she could perform it without hand signs and it produced _chains_ not a stupid rope thingy!" complained Naruto.

"But why did you just knocked them out and why did you make me Sakura get away as if the bite of those things, that you seem to know since you called them by their names, was bigger danger for us than it is for you and Naruto?" inquired Sasuke.

"first I take care of making sure the worgens those not escape then I'll explain everything" said Neltharion who slammed his hand in the ground and then pulled an iron chain out of it and used it to bind the worgens before rope of light that kept attached dispelled.

"How did you do that?" asked Sakura.

"It has to do with what I'm going to explain. I will ask you a question first. from what you already know… am I human?" said Neltharion.

"No with this much power it's impossible because without being a jinchūriki you fought the Hachibi and won. And if I were to take a guess I would say that in fact your dragon form is just your true form." Said Sasuke getting a nod from Neltharion

"Yes you are right I am a dragon, a black dragon to be precise which mean I have a special connection to the earth as such I can extract the iron in the ground and make it take the shape I want for example. But this is not all; you have to know that I do not come from this world. Just like the worgens I come from a world named Azeroth. In Azeroth there is humans and those who were bitten by worgens… most of them became mindless beast and this why we left them alive because they were the abducted villagers. I and Naruto, since he became a dragon, have nothing to fear." Neltharion just let them think for a moment before starting to talk again "But now the problem is bigger than just the worgens. There is many dangers in Azeroth and if the worgens are here that mean there is a rift in the barrier between the two worlds, and that mean nothing but trouble."

"How much trouble?" asked Sakura.

"On Azeroth there are two factions who are at war: the Horde and the Alliance. And the problem is that this world could be caught in this war if we do not close the rift!" explained Neltharion.

"Well let's follow the trail left by the worgen that got away to see if we can find the rift and close it before we end up in a war that those not concern us." Naruto said as everyone nodded.

The group followed the worgen's trail to what looked like a cavern when Neltharion suddenly stopped right in front of the cavern's entrance.

"What's the problem dad?" asked Naruto.

"there is something or someone really powerful in there." Stated Neltharion worried because the level of energy was beyond that of an aspect 'I just hope it is not an enemy'

As they dwelled in a cavern they finally reached a place that was beyond their imagination.

They were in what looked like ancient ruins but everything made out of some sort of glowing blue crystal and what shocked them was the walls has been carved to make shelves! All they could see was books tons of them, it was giant library that stretched as far as the eye could see and when they looked from what seemed to be a balcony they saw how deep into the earth the library was going; it was at least twenty floor deep . There was also a strange light coming from the lowest level of the library.

While Neltharion, Naruto, and Sasuke were still shocked at the sheer size of the library, Sakura was marvelling at all the books starting to read one that caught her eyes.

"So what is it about?" asked Naruto.

"This is the basis of arcane magic!" squealed Sakura in delight as she devoured the book with her eyes.

"Sakura, do I need to remind you that we have a rift to seal? You can always pick this book later" Said Neltharion.

"Don't worry, give me your book and I'll store it in my scroll." offered Naruto.

After the book was sealed Sakura gave hug to Naruto.

"Well I don't exactly know what this rift is looking like but maybe it's the source of the light at the bottom" said Sasuke

To go faster they choose to fly to the bottom of the library and this time luckily for Naruto Neltharion took Sakura on his back but he still had the emo-wonder on his back.

Once at the bottom of the library they saw that the light was coming from an altar but what shocked them was that on this altar there was someone who seemed to be asleep. It was a woman with long ocean blue hair she wore a blue dress with silver designs that looked like stars but what was strange was that it was her who glowed so much and her skin was silver. Sakura somehow felt that this woman was calling her and her presence seemed so familiar to her.

"Stay away from her Sakura she is really powerful! She could be dangerous!" shouted Neltharion 'Yes talk about powerful she is on par with Norgannon the dreamweaver, the Titan who made Malygos the spellweaver'

"No she is not! Naruto you remember the presence that helped me in my training, it was her!" exclaimed Sakura which shocked Naruto who realised who it was.

"Dad she is right. And it's time for her to awoke because she knows more about the Greater Veil than any of us. We need her help to locate and seal the rift." Said Naruto

"I see now I understand who it is" Said Neltharion.

Naruto looked at Sakura and she nodded at him then they proceed to walk up to the altar before channelling as much mana as they could before realising it creating a bright flash. The light suddenly dimmed and the woman got up on her legs her eyes opened; her irises were of the deepest shade of blue that you could imagine and her sclera was glowing a very light almost white sky blue.

"Welcome back to the world Lady Myrestra" said Naruto with a small bow.

"So it seems that magic has come back…not as much as it was in my time but it's still better than before" she said with a gentle smile.

"Lady Myrestra we are in a rush we need your help to locate and close the rift in the veil" said Neltharion.

"A rift in the veil but who could be mad enough to do such a thing?" asked Myrestra

"It cannot be an accident?" asked Sasuke

"No it can't, the Veil has been made in such a way that it cannot have rifts unless someone cause it" answered Myrestra

"But it should be impossible to pierce it from what I understood" said Neltharion

"That's true from the outside but from the inside it's possible to create rifts. Those rifts cause perturbations in the ley lines so it will be easy to figure were it is." Said Myrestra obviously worried.

"the ley what?" asked Naruto

"the Ley lines! they are the currents of natural mana that flow deep in the earth." Explained Sakura.

After this Myrestra used her power to teleport them right at the location of the rift in the astronomy department of the library where someone has installed a lab. There they saw what looked like a distorted portal with at least a diameter of 10 meters. But Neltharion was worried not because of the size but because the rift was near the Wyrmrest Temple and a perturbation in the ley lines in the middle of the Great Dragonblight would not go unnoticed by the new Aspect of magic.

"We must close it now!" exclaimed Neltharion

"I'm afraid but I can't let you do that I still need this rift." Said a man.

The man was not really tall, he had black hair tied into a pony tail his skin was sickly white he had round glasses and wore what looked like a black lab coat.

"so it is you who opened the rift!" exclaimed Myrestra.

"You are awake! This is not good I did not took this in consideration in calculations!" said the man who started going right and left at a crazy pace obviously thinking.

"Man this guy is crazy!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Don't you dare insult me fool for I am the great genius Izuka _(AN:not Iruka)_. Really only lord Orochimaru can appreciate my genius, when I'll show him my wonderful worgens he will reward me!" said the crazed scientist.

"We wasted enough time with this clown!" said Neltharion before sending a fire ball at Izuka who dodged it only for his lab coat to ignite and make him run around room before getting out shouting " mark my words! you will pay for this humiliation! Don't you think you've seen the last of the great genius Izuka!"

Then the group took a closer look at the rift as two massive dragon landed next to it on the other side.

_On the other side of the rift _

"There it is ! look Alexstrasza!" said a giant blue dragon

"Yes I see it Kalecgos, but where those this rift come from?" asked Alexstrasza

"I don't know but thought it was important for you to be informed of this." Said the new spellweaver

_Back in the ancient library_

"Alexstrasza and the new spellweaver?! Quick, Lady Myrestra close the rift please!" exclaimed Neltharion not willing to have an encounter wit his Sister and Malygos' successor. As Myrestra's hands started to glow the Rift started to close slowly to slowly for Neltharion's taste.

"I've been asleep for too long, I need some help!" Myrestra said. Neltharion put his hands on Myrestra's shoulder and started to help her by lending her his strength so she could close the rift. The sudden burst of power instantly closed the rift.

_On Azeroth_

The sudden burst of energy reached the other side of the rift before closing it making Alexstrasza's eyes widen as she recognized part of the as energy being that of someone that she thought she would never hear about again 'Neltharion he is himself again. There is no mistake possible this is not Deathwing's tainted and twisted energy. But why did he close the rift why did he chose to not come back?...Why brother?'

_Back in the ancient library_

"Closed just in time, well I have things to deal with, duty to attend to, since I'm back into the world. Oh and before I depart take this as a gift" said Myrestra who made six book appear before leaving by teleportation.

"What are these?" asked Naruto

"These books are about magic! Seems these three are for Hinata since they contain priest spells, but the other are obviously for mage, then for me!" Said Sakura as she squealed in delight at her new acquisition.

But while they were talking they did not see that the worgen they tracked was there. Said worgen who then tackled Sasuke and was about to bit him when he was knocked out by an other worgen, a female obviously but the difference was she had a sword and wore an armor that Neltharion recognized as being that of a paladin. Then Sasuke voiced the question on everyone's mind: "Who are you?"

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER **

**Astol: Sorry but I could not resist so you to know who she is well see you for the next chapter.**


End file.
